A Tale as Old as Time
by LilMissWolfGirl
Summary: Madison Cullen grew up as any normal child would. Well, as normal as a child could be, considering the fact that she had vampires for relatives.
1. So many questions

**A Tale as Old as Time**

Madison Cullen grew up as any normal child would. Well, as normal as a child could be, considering the fact that she had vampires for relatives.

Who knew that her enrollment at Berkley Academy would change her life and the lives of those closest to her forever?

What do you do when love comes into your life, affects every aspect of it and is the most addictive substance ever?

How do you act when love is simply too strong to ignore?

These are the questions that race through Mattie's mind ever since her first encounter with a whole new type of creature of the night….


	2. Nails

NailsNails

"Just run in and grab nails for your dad Mattie…" Madison Cullen mocked as she starred at a wall of more types of nails then she ever thought possible. She sighed, she hated sunny days because she always got stuck running errands. "stupid sparkly vamps…" she muttered as she scanned the wall again.

"Need help with something?" a boy asked her, obviously amused by how lost she looked.

"Yes please! My father sent my aunt and I out for a few things…she sent me in to get nails…both conveniently forgetting to tell me what bloody type…" she admitted sighing, turning to face the boy, slightly startled by how tall he was. He chuckled lightly, reaching over her head, grabbing a pack of nails off the top shelf.

"Unless you're doing major construction these should do fine…." He said smiling crookedly.

"Thank you!" she said smiling.

"No problem….."

"Mattie." She supplied, offering her hand.

"Caleb." He said smiling, shaking her hand. He opened his mouth to continue but he was interrupted by a car horn.

Mattie sighed and looked out the front window of the store to the yellow porche turbo waiting outside. "Sorry….My aunt isn't the most patient of people….she said sighing, turning pink.

"I can imagine…." Caleb said half-laughing, "Well let's ring this up and not keep your aunt waiting any longer…" he added, walking with her to the register, quickly ringing her up. "That will be 3.37 Miss Mattie."

She grinned slightly and handed him the money, dropping most the change as she went to put it back in her bag. "Oh geeze…" she muttered, bending down to pick it up. Caleb laughed and helped her out.

"There…." He said smiling, handing her the change.

She sighed, "Thanks…I'm such a klutz…" she mumbled, looking back to him, realizing their how close their faces truly were. She turned redder as he smiled crookedly and stood back up. She took a deep breath and stood as well, the butterflies in her stomach now in frenzy.

"There you go." Caleb said, handing her the pack of nails.

"Thank-you again Caleb. I would have been here forever…" she said laughing.

He chuckled. "No problem, it's my job…..see you around?" he asked, a tinge of hope laced in his words.

"I hope so…." She said smiling as she headed out the door.

Caleb smiled after her for a moment before shaking his head slightly and headed to the back to sorting wrenches. There was definitely something about that girl. Something amazing…but what was with the horrid perfume?

Mattie quickly jumped in the passenger side of the Porche, plopping the nails in one of the oversized cup-holders.

"Alright…got the nails…Let's get..." she paused as she saw her aunt's nose wrinkled in disgust. "What?"

"You smell like wet dog….." Alice grumbled as she pulled onto the road.

"Sorry?"


	3. Romeo & Juliet

Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet

"Sorry I'm late…." Mattie rambled as she rushed into class, already full with her peers.

"Don't make a habit of this Miss Cullen." The professor said, gesturing to an empty seat.

Mattie quickly hurried to her seat, blushing as she heard the chorus of chuckles and comments behind her. She kept her focus on the desk in front on her until she felt someone to her left nudge her elbow. Mattie didn't look up, not wanting to deal with more embarrassment.

"Now where was I, ah yes…..Mr. Caleb Black?" The professor called out.

"Here." Mattie heard the boy next to her respond half heartedly. She glanced up and stifled a gasp. It was Caleb, the Caleb from the hardware store. She'd thought he'd be too old for high school, especially as a junior. He met her gaze and smiled before he turned back to the front of the room.

"Welcome to Berkley Academy Mr. Black." The professor said before standing and strode to the center in front of the room. "Class…look to your left and introduce yourself to your new partner." She announced, it was met with a mixture of groans and cheers.

Caleb grinned and looked back up at Mattie, but his nose slightly wrinkled. "Mattie right?" he asked.

"Yea, Mattie Cullen…" she said smiling.

His smile faltered for a brief moment but came back quickly just as bright. "Well I look forward to working with you…."

"And I you…" she said, pausing for a moment. "You're new here aren't you?"

"For a klutz you're very observant…." He said, chuckling as he saw her turn pink. "I kid! Well…..in anycase, yea I am new. Just moved here with my brother from La Push…"

"The Indian Reservation in Forks?"

"Yea…you know of it?" He asked, obviously surprised.

"Yea, my parents used to live there a while ago…well, they actually lived in Forks but my mother had a bunch of friends who lived on the reservation...but they don't talk about it much though…." She admitted.

"Well at least you know what I'm talking about….most people around here simply give me a blank stare." He said chuckling.

Mattie smiled and went to answer him when the professor cleared her throat, the room went silent.

"Thank you. Now your first assignment will be to take Romeo and Juliet and make it your own. You may re-write the story by 'modernizing' it or come up with an idea of your own. No West-side story. You may act out a scene and record it. No sex scene. Or come up with an idea of your own. You have 2 months to work on this, I expect an effort. Please tell me what your project shall be on by Friday. Class is dismissed."


	4. Wet Dog

Wet Dog Wet Dog

As the rest of the class packed up and headed out the door Mattie turned to talk to Caleb but he was already gone. In a slight panic she whipped her head around, finally she found him. He was already over by the door waiting for her, grinning at her confusion. Mattie blinked and stood, quickly throwing on her jacket and headed for the door.

"You're a fast little bugger…." She muttered as they walked down the hall.

Caleb laughed, his deep voice rumbled through his chest. "I haven't been called little in…a long time…." He said grinning.

Mattie chuckled and turned crimson. "Yea, so, ok…..your an fast enormous bugger……better?" she asked.

"You blush a lot….." he observed as he opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes but smiled and walked out with him.

"So big shot, got an idea for this project?" she asked as they headed for the parking lot.

"Honestly? I haven't a clue….I'm not a big classics man myself, I like my horror….."

"Well there's a thought…why don't we do something down those lines? A 'Blood and Chocolate' type of deal…." She suggested. "Only the other side wouldn't be human, it'd be some other type of horror monster…."

"Vampire?"

She grinned, there was a topic she was comfortable with. "Yea that sounds cool…."

"Vampire/Werewolf love story…..sounds great! And Professor Lewis told us to make it original….."

"Alright, so it's settled. Do you want to start this Friday or do you have work?" she asked.

"No I'm free. Your house or mine?"

Mattie went to answer him when a silver Volvo pulled up about ten feet away. "Uh, let me get back to you…..patience doesn't run in my dad's family…." She said sighing, backing towards the car.

"Wait, before you go……" Caleb said, handed her a folded piece of paper. "It's my number and screen name, just tell me your decision by tonight….sound good?" He asked.

Mattie turned redder as she placed the paper in her pocket. "Yea, sounds good…Thanks Caleb…I'll call you later then.." she said smiling as she got into the Volvo where her dad was waiting. "Hey dad!" she beamed but it faded slightly when she noticed that though a smile was on his lips, his nose was wrinkled in disgust. "What?"

"You're bright red…." Edward observed. "And you smell like wet dog…" he added as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"What is with this family and smelling me?! Alice said the same damn thing yesterday!" She grumbled sinking in her seat.


	5. Tempers

"So who was that boy you were talking with?" Edward asked as they sped down the road. To his amusement she blushed.

"Caleb Black, he just moved her with his brother from La Push. The Indian Reservation in Forks? Where you and mom met? Anyway….he's really sweet and….Dad, slow down!" she squeaked as she saw the speedometer go from 60 to 90 MPH as she spoke.

He reluctantly slowed down but it looked as if he was going to snap the steering wheel in half he was gripping it so hard.

"What is with you?! What did I say Dad?!" she accused.

"Sorry, it's just….I knew a Black back in Forks, lets just say we weren't exactly friends…" he muttered.

"Why don't you ever talk about when you lived in Forks?" she asked softly.

"So he'll be around a lot then?" Edward asked, avoiding his daughter's question. "Since you are partner's for English……"

Mattie sighed, she wasn't surprised. He never spoke of Forks or La Push, none of them did..."Yes Mr. Nosy. So would you rather I go to his hou-"

"No. You can work at home." He said tensely.

"Don't sound so excited…" she muttered then took a deep breath. "Dad, Caleb is a sweet guy….there is nothing to worry about….." she added softly as they pulled into the driveway.

"Mattie…You barely know him…"

"I know him better than you do!" she snapped. "Look, I'm old enough to make my own decisions…What is it about the Black's that could possibly be so bad?!"

"Madison you don't know what you're getting yourself involved in……" He grumbled closing his eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is he isn't as innocent as he appears…." He added calmly.

"No offence but you and mom aren't exactly angels either……" she mumbled.

"Just….promise me you'll be careful….ok?" he asked softly.

"Of course dad….." she responded calmly.

"Alice is inside…she's waiting to take you shopping…" he added opening his eyes back up.

Mattie nodded and got out of the car, hurrying into the house.

Edward took a deep breath and got out of the car as well, "Of all of the guys my daughter could fall for……she falls for a damn filthy fleabag….." he grumbled as he headed into the house.


	6. Disapearing Act

Disappearing act Disappearing act

"Alice may I speak with you a moment? Privately?" Edward asked as he entered the den where Alice, Bella and Mattie were sitting, trying to keep calm.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Bella asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes yes….I just need to speak with my sister is all…" Edward assured her, glancing over at Alice. Alice sighed and followed him into the kitchen.

"Yes Edward? Is this going to take very long because Madison and I…" she began but he held up his hand to stop her.

"No it won't take long at all, I just need you to check Mattie's future for me…." He explained.

"Edward you know I promised I wouldn't spy on her!" Alice grumbled, leaning against the white marble counter.

"I know I know….but please…It's really important…please….I'll owe you big time…." He assured her.

She sighed, "You'll defiantly owe me big time…." She repeated as she got that all too familiar glazed look in her eyes but quickly snapped out of it, a look of horror on her face. "Edward…..future….it disappeared…." She stuttered.

He sighed sharply and shook his head, his fears confirmed. "I figured as much…" he grumbled.

"Care to explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

"Madison made a new….friend…at school. His name is Caleb Black, just moved here from La Push with his brother…" he said tensely.

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was…."

Alice shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense…it's been 50 years Edward…after all this time…are you sure it's the same Blacks?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Positive, she reeked of dog when she got in the car…I always thought we'd never have to deal with them again and yet…here we are, 50 years later and my daughter is falling for a damn werewolf…." He snarled.

"Edward calm down!" She hissed. "Look, why don't you give the pup a chance before you go and rip his throat out….for all you know he may have impr-"

"Alice that's not what I want to hear! Look, he's coming over Friday to work on their project…..I'll keep an open mind but I'm not promising anything…."

"Good. Don't be so ready to judge either, if Madison really does feel that strongly about the boy…you hating him will probably result in her hating you…."

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping?"

She shook her head but walked out into the den where Mattie was waiting, perched on the arm of the couch. Alice sighed softly as she saw her. Madison was so much like her mother, her smile, her smarts, her slight clumsiness….but she defiantly had her father's personality, his temper, his gift for music…even a little bit of Alice herself shined through her. The pregnancy had been terrifying; everyone was always on edge, never knowing which way it would turn. But now, sixteen years later, here sat the miracle, freshly fallen into love. But recently she'd also revealed she had her mother's knack of attracting danger.

"Ready?" Mattie asked as she hopped from her spot, smiling slightly.

"Of course hun! Let's roll!" Alice said, keeping her voice airy and light.


	7. Vroom Vroom

The week seemed to drag on for what seemed like years in the eyes of Madison Cullen. She found herself especially anxious the end of seventh period. She knew it was all because of Caleb. All she seemed to want to do was be around him, and he didn't seem to mind in the least. He was comical, smart, kind, sweet, patient, and there was simply no denying simply how beautiful the boy was. His warm brown eyes, his skin the color of beautifully tanned leather, the way his shaggy black hair framed his face…Ok, she was smitten. She admitted it, to herself at least. Sure, she'd had crushes before, but nothing that remotely compared to this. The way he looked at her, the way he would joke around with her, the way his smile seemed to brighten her whole day…there was something, different about him, something amazing…and it had her hooked.

Finally Friday was upon her and her excitement that had been building throughout the week seemed to fly out the window and was replaced with a sickening set of nerves. She hoped that the sun continued to shine brightly so that her father couldn't pick them up. She hoped her parents wouldn't be there when they did get home, though that would be pretty impossible if her first wish came true...She took a deep breath as she walked to English, the majority of her nerves vanishing when she saw Caleb waiting for her by the door. She returned his smile as they walked to their seats.

"We still on for today?" Caleb asked as they sat down.

"Of course….But we may not have a ride…" she admitted.

"Why not?"

"My father and his brothers, as well as my Grandfather are all very outdoorsy….they are probably out hiking….and if that's the case they won't be back until late…" she explained, she'd told that lie more times then she could count. The words seemed to just flow off of her tongue.

"Ah, ok….well you're in luck, you have a ride home..." Caleb said smiling, a slight glint in his eye.

"Caleb…."

He chuckled, "I was going to tell you I didn't need a ride, but now you do so it all works out for the better….I rode my bike to school today so there's no need for you to walk…."

"Cool. That sounds so much better then walking…" she said smiling but paused. "Um, what kind of bike is it exactly? I mean is it a 'ding ding' or a 'vroom vroom'?"

To her surprise he burst out laughing, "That is a new way of asking! Hmmm….I guess my answer would be 'vroom vroom'." He said still chuckling. "Why, is that a problem?"

Mattie blushed. "No, no….It's fine…I was just wondering…." She rambled.

"You've never ridden on a motorcycle before have you?" he asked half grinning.

"No…" she admitted. "But I've always wanted to….my father is kind of overprotective…." she added.

"Then today is your lucky day Miss Cullen…" he said brightly. She grinned and nodded her head before turning her attention to the front of the room where her professor was explaining the true meaning of the phrase 'star crossed lovers'.

Caleb too turned his attention back to the front of the room, not that he was listening to anything the teacher was saying. All he could think of was the afternoon ahead, the fact that the could finally spend some time with Mattie without having to worry as much about the way he acted was defiantly a plus. Not that he wasn't himself around her, but that he felt like he couldn't talk to her as much or about as much as he would've liked. His father had warned him about the Cullens, the cold ones, and was nowhere near thrilled that Caleb was spending the afternoon in their house, that all his son ever seemed to care about was their daughter. But Caleb couldn't help himself, once she was with him for a while the smell of the leeches disappeared and was replaced by a heavenly aroma. She was just so beautiful, kind, witty and considerate…he couldn't help but fall for her. His father had told him once about how their kind 'imprinted', the literal sense of love at first sight. He'd thought it was nonsense….until he'd met Mattie. Of course he had to be careful around her, careful not to lose his temper, not to underestimate his own strength, not to expose what he truly was…..not yet anyway. This wasn't some old family feud such as Romeo and Juliet…this was a battle that had been raging since the beginning of time. He knew he'd have to eventually tell her the truth but he wanted to wait until he was sure she felt the same way about him, until he was at least on a slight common ground with his father, and her family. Until he could prove that he and Mattie, granted if she felt the same way, truly belonged together. That was much easier said then done….


	8. It takes some getting used to

It takes some getting used to It takes some getting used to

"If you don't want a ride…." Caleb started, already sitting on his bike, holding a helmet out to her.

"No….no….I'm fine really…." Mattie assured him, finally taking the helmet from his hand and straddled the bike behind him, realizing in that moment just how much she hated her uniform.

"You ok back there?" he asked, slightly amused as he saw her franticly fix her skirt in his rear view mirror.

"I'm fine…." She said, turning crimson and pulled the helmet onto her head.

Caleb chuckled and shook his head as he too put his helmet on. "Hold on tight…" he warned.

"To what?!"

"To me…." Caleb said. "Is that a problem? I just figured since it's your first time on a bike that it would be easier then the handles in the back…but if you feel uncomfortable…." He added sincerely.

"No no….I'm fine…." She assured him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder, realizing with surprise how warm he was when he had no jacket and it was only 60 degrees out.

He smiled inwardly at her touch. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…."

Caleb chuckled and with that they pulled out of the parking lot, gaining speed as they went down the road.

"Take the next left and continue straight, my house is the 9th on the left…the driveway is easy to miss though….." Mattie instructed him, then buried her head back into his neck, the wind making it slightly hard for her to breath.

Caleb nodded and followed her instructions, slowing down a bit as he felt her grip around him tightening in fear. "Sorry…I wasn't thinking…" he said as they turned down her street.

"It's alright, it's just going to get some getting used to is all…" she said relaxing her grip slightly but still resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, how much do you think your father is going to freak if he sees you pull up on this?" Caleb asked laughing.

"Oh it will be a show worth watching…." She assured him, chuckling herself.

"9th one on the left right? Hard to find driveway?"

"Yep…turn…now." She said tightening her grip as he made the sharp turn into the secluded driveway and up to the house, parking his bike alongside the silver Volvo.

"Wow…that was a hard driveway to find…." He mumbled, shaking his head as he took his helmet off. "Umm…Madison?" he said, stifling laughter as he noticed she was still clinging to him.

"Huh? OH….sorry…." she said, quickly releasing her grip and took off her helmet.

Caleb chuckled and got off, hanging his helmet on his handle bar. "No harm done…." He assured her grinning.

She smiled back and got off as well but her legs were wobbly from the vibrations from the motorcycle and she ended up falling not so gracefully into Caleb who wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady.

"You ok? Just wait a couple of seconds…like you said its just going to take some getting used to…" he said gently.

Mattie simply nodded, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

He bent down by her ear and chuckled, "You're blushing again…" he teased softly, lifting her chin gently so he could see her face. "You ok to walk?"

Again all she could do was nod her head. She barely held in a sigh of disappointment as he let go of her and picked up her helmet off of the ground, placing it back in the compartment under his seat.

"Ready to go write about werewolves and vamps?" he asked. "And I want more than a nod this time…" he added smiling as they walked up to the Victorian style house.

"Yes sir…" she said laughing.


	9. Awkward

Awkward Awkward

"Mom?" Mattie called as she and Caleb entered the house. She heard Caleb stifle a cough behind her. She turned and saw his nose was wrinkled again, but this time he couldn't hide it. "Are you ok Caleb?" she asked honestly concerned.

"Yea yea…" he said shaking his head slightly, the house reeked of leech. "I'm fine….just got a whiff of something not too pleasant…."

"Alright…" she said, not quite convinced but she turned back around, calling for Bella once more.

"In the kitchen hun….do you kids want anything to eat?" her mother called, peeking her head around the corner and smiled slightly at Caleb, her own nose wrinkled ever so slightly.

"Umm sure…thanks mom…" Mattie said as she grabbed her laptop off of the desk and set it down on the coffee table in the den.

Caleb returned her smile, hoping he didn't look as astonished as he felt to see just how young Bella was, or appeared to be. She was just as stunning as his father had described her if not more…but she wasn't the same. She'd become one of _them_, and that was something his father would never forgive. "Need any help Mrs. Cullen?" he asked sincerely.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Thank you Caleb but I'm fine….you two better get started…your father will be home soon Madison…" she added before disappearing once more into the kitchen.

Mattie shook her head chuckling as she set up her laptop then patted the couch. "Come on, I'm not doing this whole thing by myself…" she said.

He grinned and plopped down next to her. "So what do you want to research first?" he asked, reading over her shoulder.

"I was thinking maybe some old legends….give us some background to work off of…." She said simply, looking back at him.

"Sounds good to me….Oh there is a Quileute legend my brother told me about once…" Caleb mused. "I don't remember it precisely though…I'm not as good at remembering the oral legends as he is…"

"Well, why don't you ask your brother about it tonight and you can write it up and send it my way…sound good?"

"Sounds great, now what about you? Which version of Vampire are you using?" he asked. "The usual anti-garlic only night time vamps?"

"Neh, I hate that version…they seem so...weak…" She admitted as she scanned the types of vampires. "Well, do you remember how they are described in the legend?"

"Yea, um….they are described as the 'cold-ones'. Apparently they are as cold as ice to the touch, their hearts no longer beat and their skin is stark white….umm….and I think their eyes are black when they are hungry..." he said trying to remember.

She froze momentarily. He'd just described her family…. "Anything else?" she said, managing to keep her voice even and calm.

"Their eyes turn red after they feat on human blood…" he said dramatically, making a motion towards her neck.

Mattie burst out laughing and went to smack him when he grabbed her wrist and gently but quickly pinned it behind her back. The last thing he needed was her breaking her hand when she tried to hit him. "Hey no hitting your project partner missy!" he mock-scolded, letting go of her hand.

"No biting your project partner Mister!" she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her then shook his head, grinning crookedly.

"What?"

"Nothing…."

"Caleb…"

"Madison…."

"Come on…"

"It's nothing Mattie…."

"Caleb I swear…"

"Alright fine….you look like a little kid who was just put in time out and told they couldn't have dessert…I find it rather funny…."

Mattie turned slightly pink and rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one pretending to bite people…." She said smiling.

"Even if you were, you'd never catch them…." He stated shrugging.

"Are you suggesting I'm _slow?!_" she accused.

"Maaayyyyybe…" he said grinning innocently, jumping up as she went to smack him again. "What'd we say about hitting?" he said shaking his head.

"It's just too tempting…."

"You still shouldn't have done that…." He added smiling, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Mattie laughed as she jumped up and ran towards the stairs, where to her surprise he was already waiting for her. She doubled back and headed for the couch.

"GOTCHA!!" Caleb exclaimed as he grabbed her around the waist from behind and tackling her onto the couch. Both lied there laughing hysterically, his arms still around her when they heard the impatient clearing of a throat from the doorway, silencing them both instantly.

"Did we miss something funny?" Mattie heard her Grandfather's voice ask calmly.


	10. Manners

Both of their heads whipped around to find Carlisle and Edward standing in the doorway Manners

Both of their heads whipped around to find Carlisle and Edward standing in the doorway. Carlisle's expression was one of slight amusement; Edward's was one of trying to keep his temper. Caleb instantly released Madison and they both hurried to stand. Mattie hastily fixed her skirt while Caleb took a deep breath and approached them cautiously.

"Um….pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen…." Caleb said awkwardly, holding out his hand to Carlisle who, to Mattie's shock, shook it and chuckled lightly.

"You must be Caleb…." Carlisle said simply as they let go. "Pleasure to meet you as well…"

Caleb smiled slightly then turned to Edward. "Mr. Cullen? Pleasure to meet you as well…." He said and held out his hand to Edward. Edward however simply glanced down at Caleb's outstretched hand and walked away without a word. Caleb stuck both of his hands into the pockets of his pants, trying to keep his shaking to a minimum.

"Please excuse my son…he's cranky because he hasn't eaten yet today…and the way we found the two of you didn't help much either…." Carlisle said, recognizing the slight shaking of Caleb's shoulders. "Please excuse me…" he added as he went after Edward.

Mattie glared after her father briefly before walking over to Caleb, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to work…" she said softly but he shook his head.

"No, I think it's time for me to leave…" he said slightly bitter, not quite looking at her. He couldn't afford to lose his temper, not now.

"What?! You just got here…Caleb if you're leaving because of what just happened…"

"No…It's just…" he sighed and looked at her, his expression soft but his eyes full of fury. "I need to get home…"

She sighed, "at least let me walk you out…"

He paused for a moment but nodded his head. "Pleasure to meet all of you…" he called half heartedly into the kitchen before he and Mattie walked back outside where the sun was setting.

"You don't have to leave…" Mattie insisted as they got closer to his bike.

"Yes I do…..I'm sorry….I should have seen this coming…" he mumbled, taking his helmet off of the handlebars.

"This is because I'm a Cullen isn't it!?" she snapped, causing Caleb to look at her in slight shock.

"Madison…."

"No! I know our relatives had their issues or whatever but shouldn't come between us! What could have been so horrible?!" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why does that mean it has to affect us?!"

Caleb gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You don't know the whole story do you?" he murmured tenderly into her hair.

"All I know is my father knew someone in your family and as he put it 'they weren't exactly friends'…when I tried to ask the others about it, or even about Forks in general they'd find someway to avoid the topic all together…especially my mother…" she said sighing as she felt her tears fall. "You know the story don't you…." She asked after a moment.

Caleb sighed, "Yes, unfortunately I do…but it's not my story to tell…."

"Caleb, please…."

"I'm sorry Mattie but it's not my place….it's more involved than a simple family feud…..I wish it was that easy….." he said sighing once more, lifting her chin gently. "I'm sorry Mattie….I know you want to know but…look, try again with your family tonight….if they refuse to tell it….I will…" he promised gently.

She nodded taking a deep breath. "Are you _sure_ you have to go?" she asked.

A small smirk played upon his lips. "Yes…I don't think I'm exactly welcome back in….and I really do need to get home…your father isn't the only one who's not overjoyed about us spending time together…." He added shaking his head slowly. "I'll talk to you later alright?"

Madison nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry too…."

"For what?!"

"For my father's behavior…it's never been so…mean…."

Caleb gently laid a hand on her cheek. "Really it's ok…I wouldn't have been so thrilled if I had come in and seen what he had…" he reminded her, chuckling as she blushed. To his own surprise he kissed the top of her head lightly and smiled down at her. "After tonight there will be no more secrets…" he promised gently.

She nodded and smiled back, "no more…." She repeated, once again scarcely holding in her disappointment as he let go of her and climbed onto his bike, quickly throwing his helmet.

"Bye Mattie…he said as he started the engine and headed back down the tree lined driveway to the street.

"Bye…" she said quietly as he disappeared into the shadows of the trees.


	11. Cold Hearts

Cold hearts Cold hearts

Madison stood there for a minute after he left, concentrating on her breathing. Finally she took one last ragged breath and walked back into the house where she heard her family talking fast and quietly to one another. Without hesitation she strode into the kitchen, silencing them instantly. Her gaze turned into a hardened glare as she approached her father.

"I just want to know what gives you the right to be simply so rude to Caleb. You don't know him. He was _trying_ and all you could do was give him a hard time!" she said through clenched teeth.

"You're a child. You wouldn't unders-" he began but that was the last straw.

"Dad I'm TRYING to understand!! I'm TRYING to figure out what it is about the Black's you could possibly hate so much but I see NOTHING!!" she snapped. "If you don't want to talk about your past fine, I don't care. But now it involves me and its chasing away one of the sweetest most consi-"

"He isn't who you think he is Madison!" Edward snarled, making her take half a step back. "He isn't this innocent boy you think he is! You wouldn't believe me if I told you! You-"

"I what dad?! I'm too young?! Too naive?! I live with vampires for heaven's sake!! You've never even tried telling me! You're so up for telling every other story but this one!! Why?! Dad that's all I want to know…" she snarled, tears springing to her eyes.

"Madison why are you so hell bent on knowing what happened 50 years ago?!"

"Because now it involves me! Because now it's keeping me from someone great! And I don't even know why! If you won't tell me Caleb will…" she threatened, making him cringe slightly. "Since I'm guessing there are two sides to this story and if you want your side told do it now."

"Madison…" Edward said sighing, trying to regain his composure. "Jacob Black wasn't exactly a friend of mine. We fought….a lot. He was a conniving no good perv…we hated each other, that's all you need to know."

"Bull. Shit." Madison spat as she turned and walked out of the kitchen but Edward followed.

"Madison Renee Cullen come back here this instant!" he snapped, she paused halfway up the stairs, but her response was not what he expected.

She turned sharply to face him; tears stained her pale cheeks, her voice cold, hollow but hoarse. "You may have told the truth father, but I know there's a LOT more where that came from. That doesn't help me understand in the least. For someone who claims he's loving, that he'd do anything for his precious little girl, look at what you're doing! You're driving away someone who finally understands her, who cares about her…and all you can think of is some rivalry you had 50 years ago. Sometimes I can't even imagine that your cold dead heart ever beat at all." And with that last jab at him she stormed up the rest of the stairs, slamming her door behind her.


	12. The Truth

The Truth The Truth

Edward hesitated for a moment then burst past the others and out the back door. Carlisle sighed and stood, turning to face Bella. "Go, tell Madison the truth." He said calmly, and then looked out the back door. "I'll go get him…" he sighed and went after his son.

Bella sat there for a moment, still in slight shock over what had just happened but she stood and headed up to her daughter's room, knocking gently.

"GO AWAY!!" she heard Mattie yell, her voice broken and shaky.

"Sweetie it's me….." Bella said gently. "Please open up….I want to talk to you….I want to tell you the truth…."

Madison opened the door cautiously, her eyes red and puffy. "The real truth or dad's version?" she asked softly.

"The real truth…" Bella promised and Mattie opened the door the rest of the way. Bella wrapped a gentle arm around her and sat with her on the bed. "Now…what is it exactly that you want to know?" she asked, smoothing her daughter's hair.

"What happened in Forks?" Mattie asked. "Why does Dad hate the Black's so much? Why does he hate Caleb?"

"It's not so much the Black's he hates, it's what they represent. When your father and I first started going out he left for a long time, thinking it would be better if he just left me be. But of course I was so smitten with him I simply couldn't let go…I turned to Jacob for comfort. We grew very close and fond of one another. Then Victoria came back for me and began to hunt for me, after all your father had killed her mate so she'd kill his. But as things progressed your Aunt Alice had a vision of my death, which of course did not come true…

"never the less your father went to the Volturi to ask for his execution. Alice and I, much to Jacob's fury, went after him to stop him. When we returned Jacob simply refused to speak to me, after all I went back to Edward after he'd caused me so much pain….something he simply couldn't understand. Gradually he loosened up but things were still very tense between him and your father….I would visit him on occasion but something wasn't quite right. One day when we were walking he kissed me, told me he loved me….well I stupidly punched him, breaking my own fist…..he brought me back home…

"your father threatened if he ever brought me back broken again or kissed me again he'd pay big time but Jacob didn't care. I made up with him but soon after the big battle he got an invitation to our wedding, needless to say he wasn't happy at all and ran…I haven't heard from him since." Bella said, hoping it was all her daughter needed to understand.

Madison sat for a moment, letting it sink in. "So this whole feud was over you?!" she asked in slight shock.

Bella nodded. "Unfortunately…there's more but…."

"But what?! Mom please you told me you'd tell me the truth…" Mattie begged.

Bella sighed, "The other part is up to Caleb to explain…It's not my place to rat him out before he's ready…but I can see he truly cares about you…he will tell you when he's ready sweetie. Trust me, it's not something he can simply blurt out during a casual conversation. Alright?"

Madison nodded. "Yea….but why didn't dad want me to know?!"

"He didn't want you to think of him any less, you have to understand Mattie I was very hurt and upset when he left, he hates thinking of it...he thought that part of our past was behind us but as it turns out its not…."

Mattie sighed. "Alright, I guess I understand…so dad doesn't hate Caleb, just what he represents…which Caleb has to tell me…" she groaned and flopped back onto her bed. "I hate complications…." She mumbled.

Bella chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Get some rest honey…I'll try and calm your father down, what you said really hurt him…" she said as she stood and walked out the door.

Madison stared up at her ceiling. Ok, so now she understood why her father hated Jacob, hell she'd hate him too if he'd tried to take her love away from her. But both of them had acted out of love and compassion…both loved her mother, and it was obvious in the way she spoke about them she loved them both as well.

But then there was the issue with Caleb. There was a whole part of the story she guessed went deeper that the love triangle, much deeper. Her mother had told her that Caleb would tell her when he was ready; he'd promised no more secrets after tonight. That was a promise she was going to make him stick with.


	13. Like Father Like Son

Like Father Like Son..

Caleb sighed as ate his dinner, obviously distracted. Nick nudged his elbow but Caleb ignored him. Sam sighed and stood, tapping Nick on the shoulder. Reluctantly he stood and walked with his father back up to their guestrooms.

"What's with the long face?" his father asked once they'd left, raising an eyebrow. "The Cullen girl again?"

"Dad…" he grumbled, putting down his fork and knife and resting his head in his hands.

"It was just a question…" Jacob said shrugging. "You haven't told her….have you?"

"No…..but I'm going to…." He admitted looking down at the table, cringing slightly as he heard his father's knife bend in his grip.

"Caleb, do you sincerely think that this is a wise decision? I thought we discu-"

"Dad I have no choice! Madison is just an amazing girl! She's all I can think about!" Caleb snapped standing abruptly and began to pace the floors.

"Caleb you're willing to risk your cover, your future on a _crush_?" Jacob accused sighing, standing as well.

"Dad it's not a crush! I-I love her!" he blurted out, causing Jacob to gawk slightly in surprise. "I mean…I think I do…..no I know it. Dad I've known it since the first time I saw her, heard her voice…" he paused, realizing what had happened.

"Now Caleb think about what you're saying for a moment….you're merely 17…maybe we should go spend a long weekend in La Push…the fresh air would do you some good…." Jacob suggested calmly.

"Dad it's too late for that! Don't you realize what has happened?! Dad I imprinted….just as Sam did, as Quil did….Dad, Madison is the most important thing in my life right now and I'm hurting her by keeping this from her…" Caleb said, trying to remain calm, but it was becoming progressively harder. "I don't want to hurt her anymore…" he added softly.

Jacob sighed and walked up to his son, though by anyone else's standards it seemed they were simply brothers. "If you're really ready to risk everything for this girl…as much as I disapprove there is no stopping you…"

"Thank-you…" Caleb said cautiously, not quite sure how to take his father's answer.

"But do me a favor? Wait until morning….and don't tell her at her house….you may bring her back here, or bring her elsewhere…but do not tell her in where our enemies reside…" Jacob warned.

"You sound like grandpa…." Caleb said chuckling but nodded. "I understand…."

"Good, now rest…it's been a long day..."

Caleb nodded and headed upstairs, Sam soon taking his place across from Jacob.

"Like father like son…." Sam said grinning.

"oh shut up you old coot!" Jacob said shaking his head, laughing slightly.

"Hey I'm only a couple of years older than you!"

"Yes, but _I_ still have my good looks!" Jacob retorted, gesturing to his 20-something body, then to Sam's which had aged normally. Well normal if you take into account the man was in his early 70's and yet looked like he was merely in his mid to late 50's. "Unlike you…"

Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Your boy has a good head on his shoulders. He wouldn't do this unless he thought it was necessary….he shall prove to be a great Alpha.."

Jacob laughed and shook his head slowly. "I suppose your right, doesn't make any of this easier though…." He mumbled but Sam laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, everything will be fine….if she's anything like Bella you have nothing to fear…."

Jacob let out a snort of laughter but nodded. "Yes, and this time there is no leech to compete with…"

Nick grinned as he listened in the shadows at the top of the stairs. "No leech Jacob, that is true….but your son is a pathetic leader…and now that I know his weakness, nothing will keep me from rising to power whilst he wallows in the muck of grief…" he snarled softly and walked back to his room, passing Calebs's only to find it was empty. "Silly boy doesn't listen does he?" he sneered chuckling as he continued on his way.


	14. No More Lies

No More lies… No More lies…

**A/N: Ok this was one of the tougher chapters I've had to write thus far…I am pleased though about how it came out…hope you enjoy! Especially vampireluvr13, it's what you've been waiting for…**

Caleb took a deep breath as he waited for Madison in the dense woods that surrounded the park on the outer part of town. He'd called her a good 30 min ago to meet him here and yet there was no sign of her. Maybe she'd changed her mind, maybe she'd figured it out and didn't want to see him…maybe she was hurt on her way here. He shook his head, he was becoming paranoid. He leaned her head back and opened his eyes, smiling at the glistening stars strewn across the black canvas of the night sky.

"Caleb?!" he heard Madison call, her voice like music to his ears.

"Over here Mats!" he called, pushing himself off of the tree he'd been leaning against. _Now or never…_ he thought, smiling as she made her way towards him.

She returned his smile as she made her way through a thicket of bushes, tripping on an exposed root and falling, for the second time that day, into Caleb's embrace.

"We really do need to work on getting you to walk without falling…" he teased lightly as he helped her regain her balance, but kept his arms around her waist.

She giggled and nodded but then her tone was serious, "My mom told me about Forks…." She said, looking away.

"How much?" he asked her softly, semi-dreading her answer.

"I guess half…she said the other part you'd have to reveal when you're ready…" she admitted.

He gently lifted her chin up so she'd look at him. "That's why I brought you here…now think Madison. Who have been recorded as being the enemies of le-vampires since the beginning of time? What fellow creature of the night do Vampires hate more than any other?" he asked her softly.

"Werewolves…" she answered automatically but froze. "Wait…Caleb, you're not..."

"I am. My father Jacob, and I…as well as others back in La Push, we are werewolves…" he explained gently. "It's not something we chose, we were born this way. This is why your father hates me; the hatred between Vampires and Werewolves has been etched into our very being. The rest of your family isn't thrilled either, I can tell by the way the leave the room as soon as an opportunity arises…."

"Wait a minute…Jacob Black is your father!? But, you said you had a brother…is he a Werewolf as well?!" Mattie stuttered.

"Heh, funny story...um, I don't actually have a brother…My father and I use that story to explain why we appear so close in age. He may look like he's in his mid-twenties but he's really about 67…" Caleb admitted with embarrassment.

"That's why you didn't freak about how young my parents look…you already knew…" Mattie said calmly. "How long did you know?"

"A while…" Caleb said. "Mattie is this alright with you? I mean I know it's a lot to take in and I don't blame you if you're a little freaked…"

"Caleb I'm fine…At least I understand now." She said reassuringly, resting her hands on either side of his face. "But know this Caleb Black. This doesn't change anything. Anything."

He smiled and pulled her slightly closer, "Well, this might…." He said tenderly as he bent down and kissed her lips delicately. She didn't hesitate for even a second. Mattie pushed up onto her tip-toes and kissed him back tenderly, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. There was nothing to consider, no others need be involved…his embrace simply felt right, normal, loving and that's all she needed.

He smiled slightly, kissing her lightly once more before gently pulling back. "Well, that was nice…" he said grinning crookedly and leaned his forehead against hers.

She smiled back, "Yea it was…" she said softly, longing to kiss him again. "So where does this leave us?"

"Well, I _was_ hoping you'd be willing to go to dinner and the movies sometime this week…" he said hopefully, those three little words biting at the bit to escape his lips.

She grinned, "Sounds great to me…" she said, kissing him once more, this time slightly more passionate. Caleb returned the enthusiasm happily, running his fingers through her hair. Once again he was the one to pull back first, chuckling as he heard her sigh quietly.

"You should be getting back…" he said softly, disappointment laced throughout his words.

She sighed and nodded. "Where is your bike?" she asked.

"Ummm, I kinda just ran here…" he said grinning crookedly. "It's a werewolf thing…" he added jokingly.

Madison smiled, "Do you want a ride back? I have my car…" she offered but he shook his head.

"Nah, it'll be quieter if I go back on foot…" he said beaming. "I'll walk you back to your car though." He said, keeping his arm around her waist as they walked out of the woods and to the street where her silver Aston Martin Vanquish sat patiently. "_That_ is your car?!" he asked.

She chuckled. "Yea, my father insisted…" she said shaking her head. "It was my Sweet 16 gift…"

He shook his head but smiled slightly. "It's a nice ride though." He said kissing her cheek. "Night Mattie…" he added

"Night Caleb…" she said hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers. "I love you…" he said murmured delicately.

Madison kissed his lips quickly before she whispered back. "I love you too…" she said smiling before she grudgingly let him go. "Talk to you later right?"

"Promise…" he said smiling as she got into her car and they parted ways, both with a sense of fulfillment, longing and love that would last them way past their goodbyes.


	15. A Sweet Little Jewel

**A/N: Ok to clear up any confusion before hand these events are happening simultaneously…and to let you all know it was originally Bella who was to confront her but my friend pointed out that I was unintentionally making Edward…well an ass. So I had the cute little scene below to show I'm not completely anti-Mr. Sparkles. –is poked by Blondie- Ok ok Edward!**

**anyway...Enjoy!!**

Mattie sighed when she walked up to the front of the house, the light was on. She took a deep breath and walked in, not surprised to find her father waiting for her in the living room.

"Where the hell were you?! You had your mother and I worried sick! You-" he stopped his rant abruptly as she wrapped him in a hug, much like she used to when she was little. It would have been a complete Kodak moment if it weren't for the fact that she reeked profusely of dog. He held in a gag as he hugged her back.

"Daddy I'm so sorry…I didn't mean what I said before…" she said softly. "It's just…Caleb makes me feel so…I don't know…whole." she added, taking a step back from him and smiled slightly. "I think that's why it hurt me so much when you wouldn't give him a chance. I understand why now, but that doesn't change anything. Daddy I love him, and I can't, I'm not going to choose between you. He's willing to make it work as am I, and I hope you guys are too."

Edward smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I'll try…we'll try…but can you do us all a rather large favor?"

"Anything…"

He chuckled. "Go take a shower….you reek…" he said taking a small step back.

Madison turned red but chuckled. "Yes sir…" she said rolling her eyes and began to climb the stairs.

"Night Mattie, I love you."

"Love ya too Dad. Night."

**Meanwhile…**

Caleb still had a grin on his face when he climbed back into his room. He glanced at the clock, 2:30 AM, his father and Sam would be passed out cold by now but he wasn't as sure about Nick. He shook his head as the name popped into his head. Nick was usually a nice kid, decent, that was when the Elders or their parents were around. In private he was a cunning little ass, plain and simple. It was common knowledge he was bitter over the fact Caleb was Alpha. His mutterings had never amounted to anything other than that. Muttering. But Caleb was not one to let his guard down.

Caleb sighed as he turned on his light, jumping as he saw Nick in the doorway.

"You reek of leech…" Nick sneered, inviting himself in.

"Shut the hell up Nick…and don't you _dare_ talk about Madison like that!" Caleb snapped, glaring as Nick sat on his bed.

"Well, well…defensive are we?" Nick chuckled, shaking his head. He picked up the picture of Madison off of a pile of papers on Caleb's desk. "She's a very pretty gem Caleb…I'd be careful if I were you…" he warned.

"What are you getting at Nick?!" Caleb demanded, his hands shaking violently.

He shrugged and stood. "All I'm saying is this girl is definitely a prize…keep an eye on her, you never know who may take her. She's a perfect little jewel, but your feelings for her are your downfall…"

Caleb lifted Nick off of the floor by his collar, slamming him against the wall. "You listen and listen well you pathetic excuse for a werewolf." He snarled. "Leave Mattie out of your sick and twisted plot for power. You lay a hand or paw on her and I will _personally_ come after you myself you little son o-"

"Temper Caleb…" Nick warned, his voice eerily calm. "Don't want to wake the others do ya? Alpha?"

Caleb released Nick and let him land with a slightly sickening thud to the floor. He crouched down next to him, a low fierce growl erupting from his chest. "Yes, I am Alpha and as such I _forbid _you harming Madison. Leave her out of this. Am I understood?!" He threatened, stepping back.

Nick scowled ever so slightly and nodded. "Of course…" He said as he stood and headed for the door. "Goodnight Caleb." He added simply as he walked out into the hall, chuckling as he heard the door close as soon as he was out far enough. He continued down to his room, pausing at the mirror over his dresser and smirked. By all standards he was the better looking one of the two. His light brown hair kept short and spiky, his flawless tanned skin, dazzling smile…back home he was one of the most desirable guy in school.

"Yes dear leader…" he said snidely, "I promised not to _harm_ Miss Cullen, but there is a part of her, however small, not even you can deny. That thirst for blood still rages within her, and I intend to bring that lust to the surface. So sleep well tonight…for though I return to La Push on Sunday, I intend to make quite the impact on our little vampire friend…"


	16. Play nice

Play nice

Nick stumbled his way through the forest, swearing under his breath about how stupid leeches were. Finally he came to a clearing and, with a sudden sense of fear, leaned against a tree as he waited for his counterpart. He snickered slightly as he thought of Madison and Caleb. They were clueless. Well no, not entirely. Caleb knew Nick was up to something but never in a million years would he have thought of this. Right now they were at the library working on their paper, calm, relaxed and vulnerable. Too bad he wasn't ready to strike…

Nick checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. It was 12:45, 15 minutes passed when Lucas was supposed to meet him. Maybe the boy was still on European time. He shook his head and sighed. He'd wait until 1 and then split. Meeting up with some blood-sucking gargoyle wasn't exactly what he'd intended on doing when he came here, but it was what he was doing. He held in a gag as the over-powering aroma of leech filled his nostrils. _It's about time…_

A boy who appeared to be about his age emerged from the dense trees, his flawless pale face wrinkled in disgust. He looked across the clearing at Nick, his red eyes narrowing slightly. He fixed his platinum blonde hair and sighed, leaning against a tree as well.

"Nicholas Uley?" the boy asked, his voice deep but slightly rough. Obviously he didn't want to be here anymore than Nick himself did.

"Lucas Volturi?" Nick called back, the boy smirked in response.

"Indeed…you stated you had inquires of the Cullen girl, Madison. Explain again why she herself couldn't be here."

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead. "As I explained to you already she has fallen quite hard for one of my kind. He wouldn't exactly be thrilled if he figured out she was in contact with you."

"Yet you are allowed to disobey your Alpha?" Lucas asked, slightly amused.

"His orders were directed at her not me. In any case neither knows I am here and I would prefer if they didn't know. I have some questions of Madison's I thought may interest your family."

"You have succeeded in pricking mine…proceed."

Nick sighed, "She was wondering if some of the vampire traits such as speed, agility and talent may have passed on to her." He stated simply, better to start off slow.

Lucas thought for a moment then nodded. "I suppose, nothing like this has happened before so there's no sure way to tell. Out of curiosity, does the girl actually eat?"

The question caught Nick slightly off guard but he nodded. "Yes, regular food though. She doesn't have the lust for blood as do the rest of your kind." He answered but paused slightly before continuing. "Your family wants her to embrace her vampire side, correct?"

"But of course. We feel it would be better for her in the long run, even if she does become a vegetarian like the others. Why do you ask?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nick shrugged casually, "Curiosity inspired that question as it did this one…What exactly would trigger her instincts."

Once again Lucas paused for a moment before answering. "I suppose a tasting of blood, of even a whiff of it. As she gets older her instincts will be harder to control. How she will react is a different story. As I mentioned before, she is the first offspring of Vampires ever to be accounted for." Then he paused once more before continuing. "You do not approve of the bond between your Alpha and Madison…" he stated.

"No." Nick responded flatly. "And neither does your kind. I personally feel it best if they went their separate ways."

To Nick's shock Lucas grinned, exposing a set of perfectly straight white teeth. "I couldn't agree more. I suppose you have a plan…"

"Yes, but involves your aid." He said, smirking slightly himself. "I suggest we bring her lust for blood to the surface. For that we'll need someone who is able to get close to her, and you being a vampire from a very powerful family…"

"Ah, very well. I was originally sent here to check in on the Cullens so that is indeed what I shall do." Lucas agreed. "We will meet again, yes?"

"Yes, but not for some time. I currently reside in La Push, a good 5 hour car trek from here." Nick said. "But I expect to be kept informed."

"I expect no less from you, as you are the one who can get close to the Alpha." Lucas noted. "I'm off to go find the Cullen girl, shouldn't be too hard, I could smell you from a good mile off." And with that he was gone into the shadows of the dense forest.

Nick smiled slightly. Things were being put into motion and soon Caleb would be nothing but a broken shell of what he once was. Torn from what he held most dear by simple nature. So much for playing nice…


	17. Old flames

Old flames

Mattie smiled as she walked through the front door. The day had gone great. They'd finished a good portion of the project, laughing all the while at the myths they used, and even snuck in a few kisses here and there. She couldn't wait to see him again, she felt so comfortable, like they'd known each other forever. He just_ understood_ what she was going through and helped her through it.

Her smile faded as she walked into the den. Sitting on the couch were her parents, across from them was her grandparents along with Alice and Jasper and sitting in the chair normally occupied by Emmet sat Lucas Volturi. Her stomach dropped as she took in his sight. Perfect as ever with his blonde hair, piercing red eyes and flawless marble skin. He wrinkled his nose as she entered the room but when he saw her he smiled, making her heart race. What on earth was _he_ doing here?!

"Lucas you remember our daughter Madison right?" Edward asked him, though he obviously knew the answer. He as well as the others remembered the night they'd broken up all too well. Let's just say it hadn't gone smoothly…

They'd gone out for a 6 months before she'd dumped him for cheating on her. That was just under a year ago, and she swore she never wanted to see him again, and yet here he was in her den making small talk with her family. She felt like she was going to crumble where she stood as he walked over to her, his voice just as deep, rich and enchanting as she remembered.

"Madison Renee Cullen…beautiful as ever I see…" he said smoothly as he lifted her hand and kissed it lightly, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"Lucas, wonderful to see you again…" she said, grateful that her voice remained even and even had touches of ice, though she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

He chuckled lightly and let go of her hand. "I hear you run with wolves now…" he said raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes." She stated simply as she moved around him and took his place in the chair, grateful for somewhere to sit. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Aro wanted someone to check up on your family," he began, flashing a smile to the rest of the Cullens before continuing. "and I volunteered. After all, I'd heard about how much you'd grown and I wanted to see how you were." He finished, his words causing her to turn redder.

"It's only been a year Lucas…" she said, aggravated that her voice was soft.

"Ah but you forget Madison, a year means more to you than it does me." He said, and she knew it was true. The boy appeared to be merely 18, maybe even 19, but truthfully he was roughly 100, give or take a few months.

There was something else about Lucas that made him more than just a pretty face. He was powerful and dangerous, a side Madison knew all too well.

"How long do you plan on staying Lucas?" Jasper asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

Lucas shrugged turning to Jasper. "A few days, months…Aro didn't specify. He said he'd send for me when he needed for me to return." He said simply.

"Where will you be staying?" Bella piped up.

"At a hotel on the outside of town." He answered readily. Madison shared a quick glance with her father who nodded and agreement and stood, grasping Lucas's shoulder.

"No need for that. You're more than welcome to stay here." He assured him.

"I don't want to impose…" Lucas said sheepishly.

"It's no trouble at all. We have an extra bedroom upstairs. We'd be happy to have you here."

"Thank you Edward. I think I will take up the offer…"

Madison let out a small sigh of relief. The last thing they needed was a blood thirsty Volturi roaming around unsupervised.

"Madison, can you show him which room to put his stuff in?" Edward asked her, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Of course…" she said standing, and went to grab one of his bags off of the floor by the stairs but it sprang up effortlessly along with the others and floated up the stairs. She turned to find Lucas chuckling behind her.

"Forgot?" he asked as he himself began to climb the stairs.

"Yea…" she replied sheepishly and followed him up and showed him to his room, inside was a white leather couch, a desk and computer as well as dressers and a full length mirror. "Here you go." She said simply as she dodged the clothes flinging themselves into the drawers.

"Wait Madison…I want to talk…" Lucas said quietly as she headed out of the room.

"There's nothing to talk about Lucas." She replied icily, refusing to look back at him.

"Mattie please…" he said gently laying a hand on her arm, she shivered at his icy cold touch.

"No." she repeated flatly, groaning as he gently turned her to face him. She shuddered as his other hand caressed her cheek.

"Please…I'm sorry about what happened but that was a year ago, can't we move on?" he begged softly.

She paused for a moment, trying to read him, but as usual it was useless. She sighed. "I did move on, I found someone new…someone caring, sweet, _warm_." She said, grateful when he let her move from his grip and towards the door. "It's time you did the same." She added and left, soon collapsing onto her bed. This wasn't good…

Lucas looked after her for a moment then smirked inwardly. This was going to be easier then he'd ever dreamed possible.

**A/N: Lucas is a conniving -- little ain't he? Just wait...**


	18. Aww shit

**Aww Shit**

Madison kicked her locker shut after school Monday with an aggravated sigh. She closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the cold metal. She'd spent the previous day with Lucas and, as much as she hated to admit it, all of those old feelings had come flickering back to the surface. He was sweet, dashing, charming and simply uncontrovertibly desirable. She had to keep reminding herself why she'd left him. Under that demure exterior raged a blood thirsty tyrant, one she never wanted to deal with again.

Of course Caleb had been his sweet and lovable self, which only made her feel guiltier. The feelings of love, comfort, adoration she had around him were so strong, so pure. He was one of the best things that had happened to her, and she felt so safe around him and at the same time he was a rush. He made her heart race even with his gentlest of touches, her stomach turn when he smiled. And yet, here she was, stupidly swooning over a ghost from her past.

Lucas made her feel invulnerable, invincible. The lust, desire, and yearning she felt around him were so commanding. So, unavoidable. He was a perfect gentleman. His old-world charm simply added to the draw she felt to him. Madison sunk to the floor as she mentally shook herself. This wasn't right. He was a monster. A horrible, easily angered nutcase who tended to take his rage out on those around him. With the added control of his telekinesis he was a threat to anyone who dare cross him. She was beyond grateful that she didn't have to worry about Caleb and him crossing paths. Or that's what she thought.

"What in the world are you doing on the floor?" she heard Lucas ask, his mere voice making her heart race.

_Oh god please no…_ she begged mentally as she willed herself to open her eyes and sighed silently as she gazed up at him. He was, as usual, the vision of blonde perfection, even in the dorky Berkly Academy uniform. His eyes turned a majestic blue, by the help of some very good contacts, only added to the draw, longing. Madison shook her head and stood, keeping what little distance there was between them.

"What are you doing here!?" she hissed, walking down the hall, knowing full well he was right behind her.

"Figured I'd come see what you do around here, I enrolled just incase my stay here is longer than expected…." He began but she froze and turned on him.

"You can't be here Lucas. You know as well as I that you don't have the control to be around humans without…" she froze as he placed a finger on her lips.

"You talk more than I remember…" he said chuckling, lowering his finger. "Don't worry so much. I've gotten better…honest." He added in response to her skeptical glance. He went to continued when his marble features seemed to twist and contort. "Gah, that _thing_ goes to school with you!?" he muttered letting out a slight shudder before regaining his composure.

That woke Madison from her fantasy world; she snarled and stepped closer to him. "Let's get a couple things straight right now. One, Caleb is a _he _not an _it._ Two, yes he does go to school here so get used to it because unlike you he can't leave when he chooses. Three, Caleb Black is my _boyfriend_. Get _that_ through your think ass skull _right now._" She threatened and went to turn from him when she felt his grip on her arm.

"He's getting closer so I'll make this quick." He hissed; his voice hollow and flat. "One, he's nothing more than a fleabag to me just as I am nothing more than a leech to him. Two, while I'll get used to it I never said I'd play nice." He paused to flash her a smirk. "and three, he may be your boyfriend, for now. We have a past Madison, a spark not even you can ignore…" By the time he'd finished he was so close his lips barely brushed her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to course through Madison's body.

In one fluid movement he released her and took a couple of steps back as she felt Caleb's warm arms around her shoulders. She snuck a peek at him out of the corner of her eye. He was shaking slightly, she could feel that, his nose was wrinkled a little bit but it was the glint of malevolence in his eye that made her cringe. She looked away, slightly ashamed in herself for ever putting what she had with him in jeopardy.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" Caleb asked, his voice even but venom dripped from his words.

"No not at all." Lucas said shrugging, letting his English accent shine through, extending a hand to him. "I'm Lucas Voltare, an old friend of Madison's. You must be Caleb..."

To Mattie's shock Caleb took his hand and they shook briefly before Lucas continued.

"Surely Madison told you I would be staying in the Cullen residence for a while..." he said honestly, "Oh well it was last moment. I don't think she knew until Saturday evening...in any case, no harm done right?" he added hastily in response to Caleb's glance to Madison, who gave him an apologetic look in responce.

"Of course..." Caleb said, then added, "Now I suppose I will see you in classes.."

"Not unless your taking 12th grade level courses." Lucas said snidely. "Which I highly doubt."

Madison shot him a glare, she knew the nice charade would wear off soon. "There's always Phys ed." she pointed out. Since you could join a team or take Exercise and Philology's as a P.E. credit, Berkly Academy blended grades together to have better classes for those who actually took P.E.

"Well, I guess we'll see then." Lucas said simply. "Well I have to go finalize my schedule. See you at home Madison...Caleb." and with that he walked off, leaving a trail of girls, and even some guys, fawning in his wake.

"Leech..." he grumbled.

"Don't worry about him..." Madison said stepping around so she was in front of Caleb. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"I don't like the way he looks at you..." Caleb muttered, still not quite looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently.

"like you're some piece of meat..." he grumbled then looked down at her. "How close of friends are you?"

She blushed but held his gaze, "He's an old boyfriend." she admitted, cringing as he mumbled something unintelligible. "Hey, I made it clear we were through. He's my past Caleb. You're my present and my future..." she said softly, resting a hand on his cheek.

He smiled slightly, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly, which she gratefully returned.

"I'm not thrilled with it but I'll be good." he admitted.

She smiled. "Thank you."


	19. Dinner Your Highness

**Dinner your highness**

**A/N: WARNING: ok this chapter took an unintentional turn to the slight pervert side but w/e they r teenagers. **

Madison pretended to pay attention as Ginny rambled on about her day over their video chat. Her mind was somewhere else entirely. Now instead of just dealing with Lucas when she got home she had to deal with him at school and intervene before he and Caleb killed one another. Caleb had been ok once she'd gotten him alone and explained the situation more; though he defiantly wasn't thrilled with her spending the majority of her time with her ex.

"Madison are you even listening?!" Ginny demanded, pouting into her webcam.

"Yea. You were complaining about how much you hated your English teacher." She said, grasping for straws.

"No! That was like ten minutes ago!" she said sighing and shook her head. "I was talking about the _hott_ new senior in school!"

Mattie's stomach dropped, "Lucas Voltare?" she asked, her stomach churning as Ginny nodded vigorously.

"Isn't he just yummy?!" Ginny gushed, a small giggle soon followed.

She shrugged nonchalantly, though her insides squirmed uncomfortably. "I suppose…"

"You _suppose?!_" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh come on! Just because your taken doesn't mean your blind! He is a shmexy blonde haired-blue-eyed god!"

Madison felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "He's not a _god _Ginny, no where close…"

"How the hell would you know?!"

"Well, um…." She started when she jumped as an icy hand landed on her shoulder.

"Dinner you highness." Lucas teased as he set a plate of macaroni and cheese down in front of her on the desk. "Though why you eat this crap I have no idea…"

Mattie turned crimson as she heard Ginny gasp. "Lucas, say hello to Ginny…"

He gave her a confused look and looked at the screen and chuckled. "Hello Ginny. You're in my Media Arts class right?"

"Yea…" she squeaked, a small smile on her lips.

He nodded before turning back to Madison. "Well enjoy…" he said but leaned down closer to her, his lips brushing her ear. "Though, I know other things you'd enjoy more..." he murmured suggestively.

Madison took a sharp intake of breath, clenching her hands into tight fists below the desk. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" she hissed, glaring at him. He chuckled and stepped back with his hands up in innocence before leaving.

"SPILL. NOW!!" Ginny demanded, her green eyes wide.

"I'll give you the shortened version. He's a family friend, ex-boyfriend and cheating conniving ass, happy?"

"Very!" Ginny beamed. Mattie rolled her eyes. "So he's _staying _ with you?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Oh he can't be _that bad_."

"You have _no_ idea…"

"How serious were you guys anyway?

"Umm, we went out for about 6 months…broke up after he cheated on me just under a year ago…"

"Did you guys ever…"

"NO!" Mattie exclaimed, turning red.

"Just a question…." Ginny defended, rolling her eyes. "So, how's Caleb taking the news?"

"Eh he's, less than thrilled…especially because he's going back home for the weekend. He feels kinda guilty leaving me here."

"Why don't you go with him then?"

"Are you nuts?! Our parents cringe when we _hold hands_ in front of them, yea they'd _really_ be thrilled about us spending a weekend together!"

"Just a thought…so how is Mr. Black?"

"He's fine. He's sweet, caring, a perfect gentleman…" Madison began but Ginny interrupted her.

"Hun, that's great and all but I'm not your mother. Come on! Give me something to work with over here!" she exclaimed, making Mattie burst out laughing.

"Alright alright…he's an _amazing_ kisser, he knows exactly what to say to make my heart do back flips…" she began, knowing full well what Ginny wanted to hear. "and did I mention he has a perfect 6-pack?" she added innocently.

Ginny burst out laughing "that's better!" she said grinning. "Sounds like you've got a perfect catch."

Madison nodded and smiled. "Yes I do…"

Ginny went to say more when her mom called for her from the background. "Damn. Got to go…Tell Lucas I say Hi!"

"BYE Ginny…" Mattie said rolling her eyes as she shut off her computer and stood up stretching. She had the whole house to herself for the rest had gone hunting. She grabbed her macaroni and cheese and headed downstairs, determined to watch a movie without Alice spoiling the ending.


	20. Batter Up!

**Batter Up!**

**A/N: ok I admit this is one of the harder chapters I have written since it kinda switches POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Caleb sighed as he waited crouched behind the plate for TJ to throw the damn ball already. Instead he was busy flirting with the batter, head cheerleader of course. Sure it was gym class but come on! He glanced over at Mattie who sat on the bench waiting for her turn up to bat, pretending to be concentrating on the ball she was tossing back and forth in her hands then looking at Lucas who had insisted on being ump so the teams would be even. Caleb scowled at the blonde leech. Lucky for him it was a pretty cloudy day so he could play without worrying about blinding others.

Caleb turned back to TJ just in time to catch a way off the plate ball, and duck out of the of the cheerleader's backswing. Grumbling he threw the ball back, smirking inwardly as TJ cringed and shook out his hand. Yea it was gym, girls vs. guys, but the sooner they won the sooner they could go in. He threw another pitch and this time she made contact, but a line drive straight back to TJ was probably not what she had in mind.

"2 outs!" Lucas called out half-heartedly. "Bases loaded. Mattie you're up!"

She sighed and stood, picking the bat up from the ground. She hated gym. She always had to screw up on purpose. Truthfully she could out hit and out run most, if not all, of the Sr. Varsity baseball players, not that anyone here knew that. She always had to hide her talents, not that she was forced to or anything. She hid them because she couldn't afford to have any spotlight on her family. She approached the plate and got ready. It was the bottom of the 9th, two outs, bases loaded and the guys were up by three.

First pitch, an obvious ball but she swung hard. Strike one.

Second pitch, a low outside corner fast ball, bunted into foul territory. Strike two.

"Hold up!" Lucas called out as he walked over to Madison as Caleb went to talk to TJ. "What crap do you think you're pulling!?" he hissed.

She sighed, tightening her grip on the bat slightly. "Lucas you know I can't draw any attention…"

"Madison its GYM! Not the all-star game. Go ahead, hit the damn ball. What's the worst that can happen? By some miracle Justin catches it?!" he asked.

"Lucas…"

"Oh loosen up. I know you. You would kill most of these guys in a home run derby. One hit, you guys win the game and you're an all-star for a day." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on...one hit, don't let these asses see you as an easy mark. Now I want you to hit that ball got it?!"

Strangely enough his words comforted her and she nodded. "Alright alright…."

He grinned, "That's my girl. Go get 'em slugger." He said, giving her a quick one-armed hug before going back to his position on the field.

Mattie heard Caleb grumble something unintelligible as he crouched down behind the plate once more. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before getting back into her position at the plate.

Third pitch, a fastball down the center. She grinned inwardly and swung hard and fast, taking off as soon as the ball left the bat, laughing at the guys astonished faces as Justin chased the ball down the hill to the soccer fields below.

"GET THE DAMN BALL!!" TJ screamed, throwing his hat into the dirt as the third run scored.

"COME ON MATTIE!!" Lucas called from home. "RUN!!"

She grinned and sped up, easily scoring and jumped into his embrace as the girls cheered and screamed around her. Lucas spun her around as they chanted her name, both hysterical laughing. When he finally put her down the boys were filing off the field muttering while the girls taunted them on the way back to the main building.

"Hey Madison!" TJ called, causing her to turn around. "Nice hit! Maybe I underestimated you…"

"Maybe." She said grinning, Lucas lingered for a little bit but when he saw Caleb stalking up the field he quickly made his escape.

"Mind explaining what the _hell _that was?!" Caleb grumbled as they walked back to the school.

"I _can_ play sports Caleb…" she said, adding the perfect amount of cluelessness to her voice.

"Not the freakin grand-slam Mattie! You and Lucas. You basically tackled the guy to the ground." He took a deep breath. "Look, you may know it's over, but I don't think he got the message."

Mattie nodded. "He was only trying to help…but I do see your point."

"Thank-you…."

"There is nothing going on between us Caleb, I swear…"

"It's not _you_ that I don't trust Mattie…"

"But what can I do to prove to you that I want _you_?! That you're the only one for me!?" she asked as they headed down the hall to the locker rooms.

He paused then stepped in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. "How about you come with me to La Push this weekend..." he suggested softly.

"Caleb are you serious!? I-I'd love to but…" she stumbled, but a huge grin plastered on her face.

"We'll deal with them later…at the very least you can come down Saturday night and come back with me on Sunday." He offered, smiling slightly.

She nodded vigorously and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. "I would _love _that…" she said softly.

Caleb smiled and kissed her forehead. "You'd better go get changed Mats, I'll see you in English…" he reminded her as he let go.

She sighed and nodded, kissing him once more before heading into the girls' locker room. He smiled after her and headed into the guys', 'accidently' knocking Lucas backwards into the locker.


	21. Something Funny?

**Something Funny?**

**A/N: ok i admit now i suck at writing action sequences so please bare with me.  
**

Lucas scowled but brushed it off and got changed. Caleb walked out a few minutes later talking with one of his friends.

"So you seriously gonna spend the weekend _alone_ with Madison?!" the boy asked, obviously impressed.

"Well, we hope so…Oh dude it's not like _that!_" Caleb said laughing. "Mattie _isn't _that type of girl."

The boy laughed then looked at his watch. "Aww shit, I've got to get to class, Professor Wilson will kill me if I'm late again, later!" he said as he rushed out.

Caleb shook his head and adjusted the bag on his back as he walked up the stairs, planning to spend his lunch outside when he saw Lucas sitting on one of the many tables, surrounded by a mixture of fawning girls and their jealous guys. He shook his head and snickered as he walked passed them.

"Hey Black!" Lucas called and stepped off the table, blocking Caleb's past. "Something funny, pup?" he snarled.

"As a matter of fact yes. The fact that you think that you have any chance winning Madison back is beyond amusing to me." Caleb answered calmly. Neither noticed the sudden hush to come over the courtyard. "So why don't you wake up from your little fantasy world and buzz off!" he finished and pushed past him.

Lucas growled and launched himself at Caleb, smashing him into the wall with a sickening thud. "You listen and listen well you little cretin. You may have won this mini battle, but the war is still raging." He snarled. "You _really_ think she'll go against her kind for _you_?!"

Caleb growled and pushed Lucas off of him and, shaking violently, slammed him into the wall. "Leave her the hell alone!" he snarled. "She's not like the rest of you!"

"Not yet…" he choked out, pushing Caleb off of him. "It's still there Caleb that lust, the thirst…"

"Shut the hell up!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Just because you don't want to hear the truth doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Lucas snapped back as they circled each other. "When that time comes she won't want your skinny little fleabag ass, she'll want me. Someone who knows what'd going on, who knows what their doing…"

All Caleb wanted to do was rip out his throat but all he could do was tackle him to the ground, punching him hard in the jaw. "You sick son of a bitch…" he snarled punching him again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" they heard the headmaster demand.

"This isn't over. Nowhere close." Lucas threatened.

Caleb quickly got off of Lucas and they both scrambled to their feet. By the time the Headmaster got through the crowd they were both gone. A howl was heard off in the distance.


	22. one piece

**One piece**

**A/N: hey just figured I'd let u guys know that I posted a vid from Lucas's POV. **Link **for this and the main vid are on my main page. The vid is short, bittersweet and to the point. If any of you have any suggestions for future vid just let me know!**

**I have other twilight vids on their too so check 'em out if you'd like…**

**Ok, and don't forget to vote in the poll on my main page. **

**ok on with the story!**

Madison drummed her nails against the desk in front of her impatiently, glancing around the classroom for Caleb. It was a good ten minutes into class and yet he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and doodled in the top right-hand corner of her page as Professor Lewis did role call. She knew she shouldn't be worried but that didn't stop the knot in her stomach from tightening. Fifteen minutes. Twenty-five. Where was he?!

"Yea, hey TJ…did you see the fight last period?!" Carmen asked as soon as Professor Lewis announced a free period to work on their projects. Usually Mattie would have tuned them out and worked silently but it was TJ's response that captured her attention.

"Between Voltare and Black? Yea, saw the whole thing. It was quite a sight to behold." TJ began, both oblivious to Mattie who was listening intently. "Weird thing about it though is that both walked, or should I say ran, away without a scratch."

"I heard that. I mean how could that be!? They were slamming each other into walls and Black decked Voltare _hard_ in the jaw _after_ basically body slamming him into the dirt." His words made her sick to her stomach, she could feel her blood draining from her face. She forced herself to listen on, her heart racing.

"Did you see Black?! He was like a living earthquake at one point! At first I thought it was like he was scared or sumthin but apparently he was just _really_ pissed off…"

"Yea, the whole fight was brutal but rather strange…"

"Some people are saying it was staged…"

"No way, it was personal. I mean, did you hear the shit flying out of Voltare's mouth about Madison!? Caleb wasn't about to take that lying down, he cares about her too much."

_CRAPOLA!! _Madison thought frantically. _That whole fight was over me?! Stupid idiots, if they were going to knock each other's brains out couldn't they have waited till _after_ school?!_

TJ nodded, "Apparently Lucas is an old boyfriend of Mattie's, just recently moved here from LA I think…he's not happy at all Mattie is with Caleb."

"No really?! I thought he was just slamming him into walls for fun." Carmen interrupted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where is ol' Black anyway?"

TJ shrugged as he glanced back to Caleb's seat then looked back to Carmen. "All I know is that once they heard the headmaster Lucas threatened that "it wasn't over. Nowhere close." and the two split."

"Some kids said they heard a wolf howl after the fight over by the woods by the park."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" TJ interrupted and continued on about some other topic but Madison stopped paying attention. She slumped back into her seat, her breaths coming in short ragged bursts. Shaking, a wolf howl…that only meant one thing and that thing wasn't good.

The bell rang, making her jump. She mentally shook herself and collected her stuff as she race out of the class to her car. She needed to find Caleb before Lucas found either of them. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably as she put the key in the ignition. _Please just let them both be in one piece so I may tear them to pieces myself…_Mattie begged silently as the familiar purr of her Vanquish released some of her tension. She took a deep breath as she shifted into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, only half paying attention to the news bulletin.

It was something about a serial killer being 'at large' in a town nearby. A handful of violent killings plagued the usually peaceful town within the last week. She made a mental note about confronting Lucas once she'd read both idiots their rights about being so asinine. She quickly changed the station, relaxing as Linkin Park blared through the car.

She glanced at the GPS once more as she turned down yet another street. Where the hell was it taking her?! She'd truthfully never been to Caleb's before but she figured it was her best bet in finding him.

"Destination reached." The overly perky computer voice chirped as she slowed to a stop outside a row of apartments, each looking more like two-story houses squished next to one another than apartments. She took a deep breath and turned the car off, pulling the keys out of the ignition. Mattie opened the door and stepped out, the grass crunching under her boots. She walked cautiously to the door and rang the door bell.


	23. What was that for?

**What was that for?!**

"Coming..." she heard someone call from inside. She took a deep breath, not quite sure what would be waiting for her on the other side. The door soon opened, reveling a slightly confused looking boy who appeared slightly older than Caleb, his black hair pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. Mattie felt her cheeks grow warm as she realized he wasn't wearing anything other than a pair of dark jeans, the top of his green boxers peeking out slightly. "Yes?" he asked, shaking her from her daze

"Oh, um hi. I'm Madison...I was wondering if Caleb was home..." she stuttered, her cheeks growing hotter as he chuckled lightly at her akwardness, his deep voice only about a half-step higher than Caleb's.

"Ah, so _you're_ the girl who's turned him into mush…" he teases lightly, gesturing for her to follow him into the living room. "...come on in, Caleb's in the shower, he'll be down in a moment." He added with an amused smile when she didn't move.

She quickly nodded and followed him into the apartment, sitting on the edge of the over-sized couch.

"Do you want anything? I hear unlike the rest of your family you actually eat…"the boy offered, causing Mattie to let out a snort of laughter.

"No, I'm fine, thank you…" she paused, realizing she didn't know his name.

He gave her a curious look before laughing himself, "Jacob." He supplied. "Sorry about that, age must be catching up with my memory." He added smiling.

She smiled back calmly but her head was reeling. _This_ was/is Jacob Black!? The man who'd won her mother's heart over 50 years ago?! He didn't seem at all like the horrid person her father had painted him to be. He looked almost exactly like a slightly older version of Caleb only slightly more built and his eyes were far darker. She suspected Caleb's mother had light eyes but she didn't know, he never did mention her… "Pleasure to meet you Jacob." She said sincerely.

Jacob opened his mouth to answer when a familiar voice made Mattie jump. "Hey dad, where'd you throw my laundry?"

She turned to see who it was and felt her cheeks grow warm again. There was Caleb at the top of the stairs lounging against the banister. His tan skin glistening from the excess water on his skin, his black hair, wet, shiny and still dripping slightly, hung over one of his eyes. He wore a pair of lighter jeans and a white sleeve-less T-shirt which clung slightly to his sculpted body.

Jacob glanced at Mattie and chuckled before answering. "Your bed Caleb, same as always…"

"Oh, thanks I mu-" he stopped short when he locked eyes with Mattie, her face calm and serene even if it was a little red. "Mattie?! What are you doing here?" he asked her, more out of shock than anything else.

"I wanted to see if you were ok, you weren't in English…" she said simply as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. Caleb glanced up to make sure his dad was gone before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yea, I'm fine…" he assured her, smiling sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him but at the last second smacked him upside the back of the head. He cringed. "Ow…What was that for!?" he exclaimed, still in slight shock that she'd actually hurt him.

"THAT was for being an idiot and picking a fight in the middle of school!" she snapped, stepping out of his embrace and crossing the floor, leaning with her back against the opposite wall scowling.

He cringed once more then walked after her, stopping about a foot in front of her. "Yea I know, it wasn't my most brilliant moment…but if it's any consolation he threw the first punch, or slam I guess."

"No its not." She sniped. She let out a sigh and looked him in the eye before continuing. "Look, you seriously risked exposing yourself today, both of you did. You could have seriously gotten hurt Caleb! If Lucas had found you after you had run off…" an involuntary shudder coursed through her body. "You may be a big powerful werewolf hun, but Lucas is strong as well. He has powers you wouldn't comprehend." She said, unaware of the tears building in her eyes. Before he could comment she took a deep breath and plowed on. "Caleb do you realize how much danger you put yourself as much as the others in?! What happened if you had accidentally transformed?! Do realized how scared I was when I overheard TJ and Carmen talking about the fight and then they hadn't seen either of you since?!"

Caleb gently brushed a tear off of her cheek and cautiously wrapped his arms around her, relieved when she rested her head against him. "Madison I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. The whole thing was stupid but I couldn't help it. The way he was talking about you, the things he said…I just couldn't let him get away with that. What kind of boyfriend would I be?" he asked her softly, his tone joking. "I really am sorry Mattie, that's not how I wanted you to find out…please forgive me?"

"Fine." She sniffled but pulled back so she could look as him. "As long as you don't pull another stupid ass stunt like that again." She threatened. "You think that smack hurt, just wait."

Caleb smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Now am I the only one to get this speech today?" he asked, teasing her lightly.

She laughed quietly and returned his smile. "No, but I _highly_ doubt the one with Lucas will go as smoothly."

He smiled and kissed her lightly; relieved as she kissed him back, melting the rest of the nerves he had into nothing. Mattie deepened the kiss slightly when she suddenly pulled back and buried her tomato red face into Caleb's neck as Jacob cleared his throat near by, followed by a loud stream of laughter.

"Madison, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like." He offered still grinning.

She picked her head up and nodded, "That sounds great, thanks Mr. Black…"she said, grateful she wouldn't have to eat alone or deal with Lucas for a couple of more hours.

"Please Mattie, call me Jacob. Mr. Black sounds so old and formal…" he insisted before disappearing into the kitchen.

She chuckled and looked back to Caleb. "So, we're good?" he asked cautiously, smiling as she nodded and kissed him once more before they joined Jacob in the kitchen.


	24. He doesn't deserve you

**He doesn't deserve you**

Mattie took a deep breath before entering her house, an eerie calmness washed over her as she entered the kitchen. _Jasper…_

There, sitting all high and mighty at the head of the usually useless kitchen table, sat Lucas. His hair was wet and sticking up in about five different directions due to the numerous cowlicks in his hair. Her father was sitting next to him, his hands in tight fists on the table, his voice low and fast. He didn't look up when she walked in, neither did. She scowled slightly at her father. Lecturing Lucas was _supposed _to be her fun, and it was obvious Edward wasn't exactly getting through his thick skull. Jasper sat opposite Edward, fidgeting with the salt and pepper on the table, evidently only there to keep the peace.

Mattie made a point of dropping her books on the table, creating a loud bang against the hard oak. Lucas slowly looked up at her, his expression one of boredom but she could tell that his eyes were full of rage. Whether at her or the fact her family had gotten a hold of him before he could rip Caleb's throat out she couldn't tell.

"Dad…" she said calmly, waiting for him to meet her gaze before continuing. "Thank you for trying to deal with him but he is my issue. _I_ will deal with him, you needn't waste your breath." She finished by placing a hand on her father's shoulders, surprising herself by how authoritative and calm her voice sounded. He looked up at her, eyes widened slightly and shrugged as he stood. "Jasper, you too."

"Madison I really don't think its wise…" he began but she held up her hand.

"I'll be fine Jasper, really. I want to hear what he's really thinking."

He hesitated; glancing at Edward then sighed and left as well. Almost as soon as they left Lucas stood, clearly outraged, and glared at Madison.

"What the hell?! I stand up for you and this is what it gets me?!" he snarled stalking across the kitchen.

"Stand up for me?! Lucas, you threw my boyfriend into a wall!" she snapped, grateful she could vent freely.

"Oh yes because the fleabag deserves your sympathy!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Lucas?! You seriously could have gotten hurt or worse exposed all of us!" she snapped, shoving him backwards, his eyes widened in shock. "You don't know the first thing about being normal do you?! Well here's a hint, don't go after a werewolf in the middle of the courtyard with half of the student body watching! You guys scared me half to death!! How do you think I was supposed to react, Lucas, when I didn't see either of you at all after gym and then I hear you two were _throwing each other into walls?!"_

He narrowed his eyes, "He doesn't deserve you Madison." He growled shoving her out of the way as he went to leave. The force slammed her hard into the marble counter and let out a small gasp of pain but grabbed his arm and spun him violently to face her.

"And your _so _much better?!" she hissed, clenching her side with her free hand. "Next time you want to act like an ass at _least_ have the decency to wait until no one else is in harms way." She threatened, pausing when Lucas's eyes widened in shock. "Oh like you've never been yelled at before…" she began but he interrupted her.

"Madison, your eyes…" he said shakily, a rare occurrence.

"What?" she asked, her voice suddenly soft. Whatever was going on had Lucas bugging out and that was _defiantly_ not a good sign. She quickly stole a glance of her reflection in the toaster and nearly fell backwards in fear, letting out a rather loud screech. There in the metal side of the toaster shown Madison, but one thing was drastically different. Her normally brown eyes were as black as coals. She stumbled backwards, her breathing labored. "No. No this isn't right!" she stammered, her eyes becoming misty.

"Madison…" Lucas said softly but his voice seemed distant in her ears.

Slowly her breathing returned to normal as her eyes turned back to the warm brown she was used to. She glanced up at Lucas, "Just leave Caleb alone alright?!" she begged but before he could respond she was already halfway up the stairs, he heard her door slam fiercely.

Lucas stood there for a second in total awe. That was why she could smack him and not break her hand, how she could shove him as if they were equals, because they were. Rage uprooted that side of her, and that side scared Lucas to pieces and yet reminded him of the girl she was before, the one he secretly yearned to be with once more. That spark, that courage that made her once the object of nearly every boys' affection had dwindled over the past year. He could tell it was still there though, it was just a matter of her feeling comfortable enough to open up.


	25. My Junk

**My Junk**

**A/N: Alright, so I warned you peoples there would be music lol. The song they sing is "My Junk" from the hit musical "Spring Awakening". (look it up on Youtube if you've never heard it) I own nothing having to do with Broadway or the play itself, I just thought the song was cute. Ok, now those formalities are out of the way, on with the show!**

**Oh and I apologize deeply if the Italian isn't correct, I take Spanish so…yea.**

* * *

Madison sat on her bed for a few moments, numbly stroking the strings on her guitar. Her philosophy was when in doubt, sing. But no chords would come; no song sprang into her head. Instead the image of those foreign eyes where hers should have been haunted her thoughts. She mentally collected herself as a song finally came to her mind. Not exactly fitting of the situation but it never ceased to bring her comfort.

"In the midst of this nothing.  
This miss of a life.  
Still there's this wanting to see you go by.  
It's almost like lovin'. Sad as that is.  
May not be cool, but it's so where I live.  
It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost.  
I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go.  
I try and just kick it but what can I do.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
See us, winter walking after a storm.  
It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms.  
The stop all snow line, may not be true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you…"

She went to stop when she heard a familiar voice in the doorway; she looked up to find Lucas singing the next part with a sheepish smile on his lips. She smiled slightly despite herself.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me,  
I know it's so off.  
I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong.  
I go up to my room,  
turn the stereo on…  
Shoot up some you,  
and the you is some song."

By the time he was done he was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling innocently. She saw the relief flood his face as she continued.

"I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes  
I ride on the rush of all the hopes and the dreams.  
I may be neglecting the things I should do.  
But we've all got our junk, and my junk is you."

He joined her then, their voices perfect harmonies to one another. She smiled at the familiar feeling of comfort and ease crept its way into her body.

"See we still keep talkin' after you're gone.  
You still with me then feels so good in my arms.  
They say you go blind, maybe it's true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
It's like we stop time. What can I do?  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
You. You. You."

By the end they were leaning back to back in a fit of hysterics. When they'd finally calmed down she turned and looked at him.

"Lucas…" she began but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"I know. You love him, I can't compete with that…" he said gently, bitterness tainted his words slightly. "It's just, I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Like the way you hurt me?" she asked, the words came spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly. "Guess I deserved that…I'm really am sorry about today Madison. I wasn't thinking…"

"You can say that again…" she said sighing but looked back up at him. "Caleb isn't going away anytime soon Lucas. So please, be nice, alright?"

Lucas nodded solemnly. "Yea yea…but, we can still be friends, right?" he asked, his red eyes wide like those of a 5 year old who wants another cookie after already having 3.

She grinned and nodded. "As long as you behave yourself…" she warned, her serious tone broken by laughter as a goofy grin spread across his marble face. "Speaking of behaving yourself, I heard a news bulletin about a spree of killings in a nearby town…" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Got something to admit?"

Lucas held up his hands in innocence. "Hey ask your folks I've been good…been sticking with their ridicules vegetarian diet since I've been here…" he said.

"Alright…" she said, still slightly skeptical.

He smiled and glanced at the clock, it was nearly midnight. "I'd better let you sleep…" he said as he stood and went to go to the door.

"Hey!" she called pouting slightly.

He stopped and turned, an eyebrow raised. "What?!"

"Stupid sparkly vamp, I want a hug." She said standing, rolling her eyes but a smile threatened to break through. Lucas laughed and went back to her, quickly wrapping his arms around her, smiling inwardly as he felt her hug him back. "Buona notte Lucas." She added softly.

He chuckled as he pulled back. "Buona notte il mio amante di cane." He responded, chuckling as she smacked him. "Scherzo, Scherzo…See you in the morning." He added and left.

Madison smiled after him and rolled her eyes as she got ready for bed. This day had been _nuts_ and she was glad it was over.

* * *

**A/N: ok what my attempts at Italian mean:**

"Buona notta Lucas"**: "Good night Lucas."**

"Buona notte il mio amante di cane."**: "Good night my dog lover."**

"Scherzo, scherzo…"**: "I joke, I joke…"**


	26. I Want Out

**I Want Out**

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long, stupid regents/finals….**

**And ok yes, I did steal some lines from the song "Be Prepared" from Lion King but they fit sooo well! Lol, ok so I own no part of Disney or the parts of the song I **_**did **_**use. Simply a major fan of both the movie and musical!**

**Anyway…enjoy!**

* * *

Nick sighed as he twirled the pocket knife between his fingers, suddenly stabbing it into the table, making Trent jump a good five feet in the air. Sarah rolled her eyes and plucked the roughly from the table.

"Why are we waiting for the leech again?" she asked Nick, eyeing him suspiciously. Yeah, she was all for bringing down Mr. Perfect, but trusting a sparkly leech was not the way she would have gone about it.

"Because he is the key to getting to Madison. Once we get to Madison we get to Caleb." He explained for what he felt was the millionth time.

"Who does he think he is?! We've been waiting for nearly an hour…" Trent mumbled, shifting anxiously in his seat. Personally he liked Caleb, but Nick scared the shit out of him so he'd rather be on his good side should he ever succeed in becoming Alpha.

"It's a good 5 hour drive, and at least a 3 hour run, he probably just got a late start." Nick answered calmly, this time Sarah let out a fierce snarl and struck the table with the knife, causing the wood to split slightly.

"What if he never shows, Nick!? What if he back's out?! You have no other plan do you?!" She snapped, bolting out of her chair so fast it knocked it backwards. She bent down near his face, letting a low growl rumble through her chest. "I say we just kill the damn fool or his mate this weekend when she's in town and get it over with."

Nick met her gaze steadily, "Patience…"

She was about ready to flip the table when an odor so strong it nearly made her throw up filled her nostrils. "Finally…" she muttered, sitting back down cautiously.

Lucas strode in, and Sarah had to admit to herself the boy was good-looking, for a leech. His blonde hair was slightly windblown but nothing else about the boy would have suggested that he'd just run over 30 miles. She slumped back slightly in her seat, eyeing him cautiously.

"Ah Lucas, well better late than never I suppose…" Nick said, a grin slowly spreading across his face but Lucas's remained blank.

"I came to tell you I want out." He said, his low voice even but authoritative.

"Oh Lucas, I'm afraid you can't do that…" Nick said, shaking his head. "See, if I go down, well, you'll be going down with me. After all, who would they believe in the end? The word of a leech? You're stuck in this whether you like it or not."

Lucas's face remained blank as he crossed the room in three long strides and crouched down by Nick's face. "Listen, you flea-bitten vermin. I personally don't care what happens to your damn Alpha, but you hurt Madison in anyway and I'll come after you myself." He threatened through clenched teeth.

"Aww, someone else for the useless little freak…how pathetic." Sarah sneered, letting out a sharp gasp of air as the knife that was once driven deep into the table now hovered above her in thin air, inches from her neck.

"One slight movement of my finger and you die. Have anything to say?" Lucas demanded, still focused on Nick. Nick nodded once and Sarah let out a grumble.

"Sorry for what I said about Madison." She muttered, her tension melting as the knife once more was plunged hard into the table. She glanced across the table at Trent who was staring at the knife like he'd seen a ghost.

"Nothing will happen to Madison as long as you cooperate…" Nick said evenly, his body language relaxed. Lucas straightened up and leaned against the opposite wall, a low growl rumbling in his chest, gaze steady on Nick who simply smiled once more. "Glad we got over that little bump in the road…" he stated as he stood, eying everyone calmly. Lucas noticed Trent flinch slightly under Nick's gaze, obviously he was lower on the chain of command. Much lower.

"Now I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention my words are a matter of pride." Nick began, his tone eerily calm but commanding. "We're talking kings and successions, even you can't be caught unawares" he directed his last statement towards Lucas who simply looked upon the knife with a glazed expression. Nick sighed slightly before continuing.

"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared because some major changes are going to be taking place soon enough."

"Such as…" Sarah prompted.

Nick grinned devilishly, "For the death of the Alpha…"

"Is he sick?" Trent asked, earning him a kick under the table from Sarah.

"No fool we are going to kill him an-..."he paused then, shooting a wary glance at Lucas who now was focusing in on him will a cold, hallow stare, and decided not to continue.

"Yea who needs a leader?! We'll be better off without..," Trent began but Nick smacked him hard up the back of the head.

"Idiot! There will be a leader!"

"But you said…"

"_I_ will be Alpha. Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board…" Nick began again, Sarah let a small smirk creep onto her lips, as if reading Nick's previous thoughts. "Though I'm the main beneficiary, the point that I must emphasize is…_You won't get a sniff without me!_" he ended in a loud, fierce growl that made Trent jump slightly but Sarah remained unfazed except for a small sharp intake of breath.

"How exactly do you plan on going about this little scheme?" Lucas asked, relaxing his glare slightly, which Nick misread as a good sign.

"I have my ways Lucas, don't worry about that. You're job is to simply sweep Madison off her feet and detach her from Caleb as much as possible. This shouldn't be a problem given your history with the girl…"

Lucas nodded slightly, "When?"

"Preferably this weekend…"

"But Madison…"

"Won't be harmed as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, if not, well, we really can't guarantee anything…" Nick said shrugging.

"You hurt her and I swear…"

"You'll hunt him down yourself, we got that…" Sarah said sighing.

Nick rested a hand on Lucas's shoulder before he could launch himself at Sarah. "Maybe you should hunt on your way back, rest assured Madison is safe." He assured him as Lucas gave him one final glare and took off. "For now…" he added softly once he'd gone.

"Why would we kill the girl!? She poses us no threat!" Trent exclaimed.

"Whether she's aware of it or not, her 'vampire side' could easily come out at anytime, better to rid ourselves of her now than deal with a raging newborn later…" Sarah explained, earning a nod of approval from Nick. Trent didn't bother opening his mouth again. Last thing he wanted was that knife driven through his own heart.

* * *

Lucas ran, his mind racing. He had to convince Madison not to go this weekend, it hurt him inside to know what they were planning would hurt her even more, but it would be better if she was nowhere near LaPush. He suddenly found a whiff of something delicious, something wonderful. Blood. Human blood. There, down at the end of the block stood a man, about mid-twenties swaying back and forth, obviously drunk.

Without a second thought Lucas sprinted towards the man, knocking him hard back into an abandoned alley. He hit the brick wall and slid down into a silent crumpled heap. Lucas knew when Madison found out she would be furious but it had been so long and after living on human blood for over 100 years he couldn't stop cold turkey. The hunger overpowered any other sense as his teeth pierced the man's neck._ Just be sure to kill him._ The words of warning Aro had given him when he'd first changed echoed in his head. He couldn't afford another mess up.


	27. Yea, I'm a Real Hero

**Yea,I'm a Real Hero  
**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, can i just say this was one of the tougher chapters for me to write! I went back and forth for a good week on whether it should be a part of the story or not. I'm pleased overall with how it came out, it's still a little 'choppy' for my taste but w/e. **

**Ok, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Friday night had started out alright, that was, until Edward had told his daughter that Lucas had eaten someone the previous night. Needless to say she was furious at him but kept her cool until they'd left to hunt. Now Lucas was busy trying to keep her from pushing him out the window when he should have been trying to keep her home for the weekend.

"Lucas will you stop it!" Madison snapped, stalking past him into the living room.

"How many bloody times do I have to apologize?!" he snarled following her, cringing slightly at his unfortunate choice in words.

"Until you mean it! I can't believe you…" she shuddered slightly as she sat herself down on the couch.

He took a deep breath before he himself down next her. "Madison I really am sorry…I couldn't help it. I've been living on human blood for the past 100 years, I can't just give it up cold turkey…" he admitted softly, looking down at the floor.

"I forget." She said, losing her anger so suddenly he half wondered if Jasper was back. "That you live on human blood I mean. I understand it's hard but…" she lifted his chin gently so she could better see his face. "you have to try. If I can't trust you now, I don't know if I can trust you not to break in school…"

He gently wiped the tear from her cheek and pulled her closer. "Madison I swear I won't do it again while I'm with you…especially not at school…it's just really hard for me right now." He admitted softly, but then his voice took on a bitter tone. "I honestly don't get how your family gets by on their diet. It barely sustains me for more than a day or two."

"You have to try, Lucas they are going to send you back to Italy if you can't control yourself…" She said, feeling a pang of guilt as panic flashed through his eyes. "I don't want that. I just got one of my best friends back…"

Now it was his turn to feel guilty, he smiled slightly but it didn't meet his eyes. He opened his mouth to spill everything when she patted his knee and stood.

"Enough of the sappy crap…" she said grinning, wiping the last of the tears off of her cheek. "Unlike you I have to eat something before I pass out." She added winking as she headed into the kitchen.

He shook his head and followed her, smiling slightly as he saw her bouncing slightly to the song on the radio. "So you really ditching me for the fleabag this weekend!?" he asked, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow, grinning genuinely as she shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, yes, if the big duffle bag by the door wasn't enough of an indication." She answered as she began to cut her roll.

"I still can't believe your 'rents are ok with this…" he muttered, sitting on the counter next to her.

"I still don't know how my mother managed to…_shit!"_ she hissed, dropping the roll and the knife to the floor with a clatter. She shook her hand out, murmuring a string of profanities under her breath. "Ow…gah I'm such an idiot!" she muttered.

"What's wr-" he asked in concern but stopped cold as a familiar smell filled the air. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the knife on the floor, glistening red in the light. He jumped down from the counter and moved away from her, barely being able to restrain himself.

She looked up at him, eyes widened in horror. "Lucas…" she said taking a few steps back from him, clutching her hand to her body. Slowly she reached down under the sink to get the bleach but before she could even get her hand around the handle he had her by the shoulders against the wall a good foot off of the floor. She met his gaze, slightly relieved to see the panic and indecision in his eyes. "Lucas. No!" she ordered, clutching her hand even closer to her body.

"Madison…" he said, his voice strained. It was clear it was taking everything he had not to bite her.

"Lucas I know it's in you. Fight it…" she begged, suddenly becoming frightened as he leaned closer.

"I-I don't think I can…" he muttered shakily, she felt his teeth grazing her neck.

"Damn it Lucas I don't want to hurt you!" she snapped, angry tears clouding her vision.

"You're going to have to…I'm so sorry Madison." He whispered, the next thing she felt was mind numbing pain that quickly spread throughout her neck and shoulder. She gathered all of her strength and kicked him hard, grateful when he flew backwards into the kitchen table. That grateful feeling faded almost immediately as she fell heavily to the floor, gasping for each ragged breath. She coward as he loomed over her once more but to her shock his voice was even and calm but obviously shaken.

"Madison, I am beyond sorry…I can't say that enough…but you know what we need to do…" his voice full of regret.

"Just make it stop…_please!_ Make it stop Lucas!" she begged now in a fit of hysterics. She felt him kneel over her, shivering at the feeling of his cold lips against her neck. Slowly the burning began to subside but her breathing was still ragged and burnt her lungs. Suddenly he pulled back, swiftly moving to the other side of the kitchen.

"I-I think I got it all, the blood tastes clean but…I-I don't trust myself taking anymore, you've already lost so much..." he said bitterly, leaning over the sink as if he was going to be sick.

She looked up at him, her vision still blurry. "Th-Thank you Lucas." She croaked, her neck now stiff and sore but at least it had stopped burning.

He looked back at her as if she were insane, "Yea, I'm a real hero alright." He snapped acidly before taking off out through the back door.

Madison attempted to call after him but it was no use, her voice wouldn't go above a whisper. Shaking violently she stood back up, stumbling her way to the bathroom where she cleaned and bandaged her hand and neck, cringing as she did so. After quickly changing her shirt she headed back downstairs and cleaned everything until the kitchen reeked of bleach. She took a deep breath as she quickly wrote out a note to Lucas.

_Lucas,_

_ Please don't be too hard on yourself. I don't blame you at all, really I don't. I've left early to La Push. Please behave while I'm gone. I expect a call when you get back. Lucas I am seriously apprehensive about you and I, but I hope that we can make it through this. We've done it before.  
Once again I don't blame you. I know you truly tried to stop yourself and if it's any consolation to you I thank you with all of my heart for controlling yourself long enough to help me and fix your mistake.  
I know it's a lot to ask but please talk to my grandfather or even Jasper about this. You confided in me that you'd really like to stay with us but under no circumstances can you do that if you can't be satisfied by animal blood. Please, seriously talk to _someone._  
Again I expect a call, or some indication to tell me you are ok. See you Monday!_

_ Love ya,_

_ Madison_

After re-reading the note a couple of times she left it on his desk and headed out the door, gasping in pain as she absent-mindedly placed her duffle bag on her injured shoulder. Scorning herself mentally she flung the bag into the back of her Vanquish and put the keys in the ignition. Madison sighed as she racked her mind trying to remember the address that Caleb had given her the day before. He was already in La Push, his father was coming up on Sunday and her Saturday morning, so he wouldn't be expecting anyone that night.

Taking another deep breath, she punched in the address and pulled out of her driveway. Her mind was racing but one thought stuck like a sore thumb in her mind.

_Please let him be alright…_

* * *

**A/N: You think _that_ was a shocker?! Just wait and see.**


	28. Are You Sure?

**Are you sure?**

* * *

Madison banged on the door, muttering a round of profanities under her breath as the ice-cold rain continued to soak through her clothes and weighed down her bag.

"With my luck I'm sitting here in the middle of the night, in the ice cold and banging on the wrong door." She mumbled, scolding herself for not grabbing her jacket before she'd left on her five hour spree. She let out a sigh of relief as the door opened, revealing a rather confused Caleb, who was, to her surprise, fully-dressed.

"Madison!?" he gawked, running a hand through his hair. "What are you doing…"

"Do you mind if we hold off on the small talk until I get inside?" she interrupted, her teeth chattering as she spoke. Without another word Caleb ushered her inside, quickly taking her bag and wrapping her in a blanket as she sat down on the couch. "Thanks…" she said softly, smiling gratefully as he put his arm around her, instantly warming her.

"What the hell happened Madison?!" he asked, concern drenched his words, as he turned over her injured hand.

"Stupid me sliced my hand trying to cut a roll for dinner. Things got progressively worse from there." She admitted, shrugging the blanket off of her and pulled down on her T-shirt, revealing her bandaged neck to him.

"Don't tell me…" he said letting out a sharp sigh as she averted her gaze to the floor. "Mattie, did _someone_ bite you?"

"Yes." She answered in a small voice. "But it wasn't his fault." She added quickly, "Its how he was raised he doesn't…"

"_Lucas_ bit you?!" he snarled the name as if it were poison. "Why were you left alone with him?!"

"He's not normally like this Caleb!" She insisted, looking back up at him with a pained expression. "He-He just needs time to adjust. After all he's been living on human blood for just over 100 years, it's hard for him to stop and animal blood is sustaining him less and less lately. It was my own stupid mistake but if it weren't for him…"

"You wouldn't be here bandaged up, weak and pale." Caleb finished, jumping as she let out a growl of annoyance and bolted from his embrace. When she finally turned back to him her cheeks were now wet with tears instead of rain, her jaw clenched in anger as she spoke.

"I wouldn't be here at all." She snapped, "He saved me from the damned life Caleb. He _saved _me. He fixed _his_ mistake which _only_ happened because I am a klutz. You have _no_ idea how upset and shaken he was and yet he pulled himself together and helped me. If it weren't for him you'd be looking at your new vampire girlfriend or worse." Her voice suddenly broke off as she looked back to the floor.

Caleb sat there for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Finally he stood up and crossed the room to her, half expecting her to push him away as he wrapped his arms around her but she did just the opposite. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, her sobs muffled by his shoulder.

"Caleb I'm scared…he said he thinks he got it all out but…" she confessed, looking back up at him, her eyes puffy and red around the rims. "what if he didn't?!"

"We'll deal with it when and if it ever becomes an issue." He assured her gently, kissing her forehead gently. "For right now I'm just glad you're safe…" _and away from that damn leech. _He added in his mind, out loud he said, "May I take a look at your hand Mattie?"

She nodded and took a step back from him and held her hand out to him. He gently pulled the gauze and stery-strips off of her palm. He looked back up at her in surprise when he saw only a faint pink scar line across her palm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking down and let out a squeal of shock herself. "How did…"

"Maybe the bite triggered something…May I see your neck?"

Once again Madison nodded but this time she pulled the bandages off herself. "Well?" she asked him, pulling on the neck of her shirt once more.

"Which one am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked, his tone suddenly bitter. "Madison there are two crescent shaped scars here…"

"Um, the one closest to my neck…" she said quickly, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Mattie is there something you'd like to share?" he asked as he stepped back so he could see her face clearer. "When is that other scar from?"

"Well you know how Lucas and I were once a couple…" she began, quickly plowing on before he could comment. "Well, we were making out once and he got a little too, ah, frisky." She absent-mindedly rubbed her neck. "His tooth nicked my skin and well, that's when all hell broke loose…"

Caleb shook his head, "Now that I have _that _lovely image stuck in my brain…" he mumbled but took a deep breath. "Well at least your being honest…"

"Now can I ask you something? It's nearly 1 AM, why are you still dressed?"

He grinned crookedly, "I was expecting that, I was actually on my way out to meet a couple of friends by the cliffs for a bonfire…" he explained.

"That sounds like fun…" Madison stated, looking out the window. "and its stopped raining so…"

"Do you wanna go? It's fine if you don't want to, especially everything that has happened…" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm perfectly alright if you just want to watch a movie or just go to bed." He assured her but she shook her head.

"No, I need to do something to get my mind off of what happened…" _and if I let myself fall asleep I will just keep replaying it over and over again in my head._

"Madison I'm not so sure…"

"Please Caleb." She said softly as she turned to look up at him.

"Alright…" He sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Do you want to get anything?"

She nodded slowly and headed back to the couch where her bag sat on the floor. "I don't have a coat…" she muttered, turning back to him, letting out a small squeak as she saw him standing behind her holding a leather jacket.

He chuckled and handed it to her, "Here, I don't have much use for it anymore…"

She smiled and threw it on; it was too big in a comfy way. "Thanks."

He smiled and put his hand in hers as he led her out to his bike. "You choose, we can run, or ride." He offered, grinning wider.

"Run." She said after a moment, chuckling slightly at his shocked expression.

"As you wish…" he said, crouching down as she climbed onto his back. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest when she squealed as they took off into the woods. "You ok back there?" He felt her nod into his shoulder.

Madison's mind wandered as they ran. Back to the bite, back to her worries. She was beyond grateful there was something to take her mind off of the events.

Little did she know this was one of the worst decisions of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I'm going to be mean and leave you hanging cause that's how I roll. –hides from readers throwing sharp objects-**


	29. One Little Drop

**One little drop…**

* * *

"I thought you said a _couple_ of friends…." Madison gawked as they walked down to the beach where the bonfires blazed, surrounded by at least fifty other teenagers.

A deep chuckle rumbled through Caleb's chest. "I only _know_ a couple of people here…" he elaborated, gesturing to an older boy with light brown curly hair, "There's Trevor, he's third in command." He then gestured to a pair of identical boys, their dark hair pulled back into low ponytails. "That's Jackson and Jeremy, they and Trent, I believe he's doing drinks, are pretty far down but they are always up for a good fight." He paused as Nick and Sarah approached them. "And these are Nick and Sarah."

Madison felt Caleb's grip tighten slightly around her waist as she shook hands with the pair. "Great to finally meet you."

Sarah smiled warmly, "Well it's about time Caleb brought you around, you're all he ever talks about when he's here." Her words caused Mattie to turn rather red. "Oh, don't be embarrassed it's cute!" she insisted. "You guys have been going out for how long now…"

"A month next Wednesday." Mattie answered timidly, Nick let out a roar of laughter.

"The way you two act you'd think you've been together for at least five years..." he said grinning. "not that it's a bad thing, its good to see some old-fashioned high school sweethearts…not that I'm saying you're old-fashioned…" he ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. "Wow, nothing I'm saying is coming out right…" he mused.

Madison smiled slightly, "It's alright, and I get what you're saying…"

"Good, because I sure as hell didn't understand that…" Sarah commented shrugging, causing Madison to let out a snort of laughter. "Hey, we're going to grab some drinks…do you guys want anything?"

Caleb slowly shook his head but to his surprise Madison nodded, "Shirley temple please."

Sarah grinned as she and Nick walked off towards the drink table, leaving Mattie and Caleb to talk with the others. "It can't _possibly_ be _this_ easy…" Sarah mused as she hit the table to get Trent's attention. He jumped and looked at them slightly wide-eyed.

"A coke, a sprite, and a Shirley temple." Nick ordered, "Make the Shirley temple extra special." He added to Trent's wary glance downward towards a vial hidden under the table.

"Nick, I'm not sure...this is not a good…" he began, but snapped his mouth shut as Sarah leaned over the table towards him, her stance casual and bordering on flirting but her eyes were like ice daggers. Without another word he poured the drinks, slyly adding the contents of the vial into the Shirley temple. He nearly gagged as he stirred the drink, the seltzer soon turning red. It looked innocent enough…

Sarah smiled as she took the Coke and Shirley temple, "That's a good boy…" she crooned as Nick grabbed the Sprite and the pair walked off.

_What have I done…_ Trent thought frantically. Signed his own death warrant is what he did. Before he could even blink Mattie had the drink against her lips. _Oh shit, I'm in deep deep crap…_ Why hadn't he done something, like made an actual Shirley temple?! He sighed out of annoyance as the answer popped into his head. He was a coward. He let the other two decide his fate for him because he'd rather be with them then against them.

But now that had left nearly everyone here in mortal danger. One little drop, one tiny drop could send her into a frenzy or even kill her, they didn't know how she'd react. Before Trent could even think of getting the drink away from her Madison had polished it off, looking disappointed at the empty cup. Trent watched helplessly as she took Caleb by the hand onto the dance floor.

Trent hoped more than anything that it was just the light of the moon and bonfire that made her pale skin even more sallow, her eyes and hair darker. Except for seeming slightly more alert to her surroundings, especially Caleb, she seemed to be alright…for now.

* * *

**A/N: Can you figure out what Trent spiked the drink with? If you think about it isn't that hard…Private message me your guess if you can, those who guess exactly will get a special shout out in the next chap! No cheating guys!**


	30. I Just Want to Help

**I Just Want to Help…**

* * *

**A/N: I have to say most of you who guessed got it but no one got it completely right.**

**RunsWithHorses & briiittx xhc were half right, and your other guesses were pretty intuitive.**

**Bookworm290, Vampireluver13, & TaylorMasenCullen were close but not specific.**

* * *

Caleb laughed as Madison sang along and danced to the fast beat hip hop song blaring through the speakers.

"What's the matter?" She teased coming closer to him. "Big bad wolf don't dance?"

He grinned crookedly spun her around without warning, pulling her back close to him. "No, he's just not a Hip-hop guy."

Mattie blinked as something both gut wrenching and delicious overpowered her. She quickly collected herself and grinned as she looped an arm around his neck as they continued to dance. After a few songs she took a small step back from him and removed the leather jacket, tossing it to Jaxon who was laughing with Jason on the edge of the make-shift dance-floor.

"You're not cold?" Caleb asked confused, after all she was still pretty wet from being stuck in the rain and it was only about sixty-five degrees out.

She shook her head and smiled, "Nah, I'm fine." She insisted stepping back towards him as a slower song came over the speakers.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and drew him closer. She smiled as she rested her head on her shoulder as they swayed to the beat. As she drew her breaths a sweetly bitter aroma filled her nostrils. Her breathing quickened, the world seemed to fall out from under her feet. She subtly swallowed the saliva that was rapidly pooling in her mouth. The aroma sent her head spinning, she closed her eyes until Caleb's voice shook her from her daze.

"Hey Mats, we are kinda in public…" he whispered chuckling, his lips brushing her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back as she realized her lips had parted against his neck, her teeth grazing across his soft skin. She blinked and looked away. _What is going on with me?!_ She thought frantically. "Is everything alright?" he asked, gently caressing one of her cheeks.

His words were garbled and warped in Madison's ears, overpowered by a rhythmic pulsing. She absentmindedly turned her head towards his wrist, the scent once again making her light headed. She could feel his pulse quicken just under his skin, the blood that gurgled less than a centimeter below the surface. Her lips parted against his wrist, teeth grazing ever so gently. Mattie stumbled backwards, her legs felt as if they were made of jell-o. She barely felt Caleb grab her wrists to keep her upright

"Mattie is everything ok?" he asked, his voice flooded with concern.

"Yea, Yea…just my head…I feel so…I don't like it…" she murmured, fading in and out of consciousness as she fought the over powering urge to bite.

"Maybe we should get you back home…" Caleb insisted softly as he gently guided her off of the dance floor.

"No…I don't want them to see me like this…" she stuttered, her eyes widened in fear as she broke from his grip and stumbled backwards once more, her hands gripping the sides of her head.

"Madison…" he said softly, taking a step towards her.

Madison's head snapped up as she quickly moved further away from him. "Caleb don't come any closer. Please. I don't want to hurt you." She begged, digging her heels into the sand in a feeble attempt to keep herself from lunging.

"I want to help…"

"I don't think anyone can…" she said shakily before her legs collapsed from under her. Caleb raced to her and caught her just before she hit the sand, her body twitching and convulsing in his arms.

"Madison!" he cried softly as her body suddenly lay limp, her eyes rolled back in her head before closing. He scrambled to his feet, clutching her body to his own as he ran through the darkness, her faint breaths the only thing to keep him going. "Stay with me Madison…" he begged quietly as he sprinted through the forest, the arctic wind taking no prisoners as it whipped harshly across them.

With only the faint light of the stars to guide him, Caleb soon found himself bursting through the front door to his house, gently laying Madison down on his bed. He kneeled beside her, gently brushing the hair from her pale face and took her hand in his own, kissing it tenderly. "Come on Mattie...please wake up..." he pleaded, cursing the tears forming in his eyes. All he could do was watch helplessly as her breathing remained shallow and labored.

* * *

**A/n: Spacegirl94, congrats you were the closest with your second guess…you just picked the wrong werewolf.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR GUESSES!**


	31. I Dont Want to Lose You

**I Don't Want to Lose You**

* * *

**A/N: Ok yes this chapter is ridiculously cheesy in spots, but hey, cheese makes the world go around. **

* * *

The room slowly came into focus as Madison opened her eyes. She went to sit up but she felt as if she couldn't keep her head up, her lungs burned horribly with every breath she took.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she heard Caleb ask gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, only then did she feel his hand around her own. His eyes were rimmed with red and slightly puffy but filled with relief.

"Better I suppose…" Mattie mused hoarsely.

"Good." Caleb said simply, smiling slightly. As he swept a wisp of hair out of her eyes he noticed her skin was still rather pale, her eyes darker than usual and not containing the same spark they normally did.

"At least, I don't feel like a blood thirsty murder anymore…" she mumbled, shying away from his touch.

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb if I tell you, you'll never look at me the same way again, much less want to be near me…" She blinked back the tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey, you know I'd never do that…" he assured her softly, gently tightening his grip on her hand.

"I don't want to lose you Caleb." She insisted, the tears now falling freely down her sallow cheeks.

"You won't." he said gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I-I….I wanted to drink your blood." She blurted out, instantly regretting it and breaking into a round of hysterics.

Caleb adjusted the way he was sitting so he was now sitting next to her, gently wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly but she just shook her head vigorously. "Mattie please, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm scared." She whispered shakily between sobs.

"Hey, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He promised, running his thumb lightly across her knuckles.

Mattie took a deep breath, "Something came over me, I don't know what it was exactly but…you smelled so good. I could feel your blood pumping through your veins. Then I just felt really dizzy and weak for a moment before I had to practically bury my feet in the sand to keep myself from lunging at you. It's called bloodlust, its never happened to me before now…" She said, glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye. He had turned slightly paler and he was focusing on their hands, not her. "I'm so sorry Caleb. I didn't mean to…please, say something." She begged, now looking at him fully, trying to catch his gaze.

Finally he looked back up at her, his eyes filled with worry, concern, and anger and yet overflowing with compassion as he pulled her slightly closer. "This wasn't your fault, I know it wasn't. It's going to be alright Madison, this isn't going to change anything." He assured her soothingly.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him cautiously.

"Because I know we were meant to be together." He said tenderly before he kissed her softly, her lips wet from her tears. She eagerly returned it, tightening her grip around his hand slightly. When he finally pulled back she sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"Caleb, I'm scared. What if that happens again, what if I can't control it…what if I really am becoming a vampire?" she asked him.

He put his hand against her cheek tenderly as he spoke, "Madison I don't think this was an accident. Something triggered it, and I don't think it was the bite either. I am going to find out but that might mean us going back sooner than we expected."

"No." she said firmly, locking her gaze with his. "I can't go back and face them, not yet. Caleb how do I tell them I don't want to become one of them?!"

"Madison we at least have to call Carlisle. Maybe he'll figure out what went wrong…" Caleb insisted gently.

"Fine but please, not now. My head feels horrible and I just want to rest." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, you've had a rough day to say the least."

She nodded into his shoulder and fell almost instantly asleep as he gently stroked her hair. Caleb nearly jumped as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Quietly he answered it, making sure to keep his voice low as to not wake her up. "Hello?"

"Caleb, its Trevor, we need to talk."

Caleb sighed and glanced down at Madison's sleeping form. "Look can I call you back later? This really isn't…"

"It's about Madison."

He sat up a little straighter, "Alright now you've gotten my attention. What's going on? Did you guys find anything?"

"Jaxon found her glass, Caleb something really fishy is going on. Let's say it wasn't cherry syrup that made her Shirley temple red…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Look, we aren't one-hundred percent positive but we are pretty sure someone spiked her drink with blood. That's probably what caused her to act the way she did. We saw everything; we were just surprised she didn't lunge at you. Caleb, are you still there?"

Caleb's mouth went dry, the only ones who knew about Madison were the pack, old and new. "Y-yea I'm here. She said she felt bloodlust, but she didn't know what had triggered it." He sighed before continuing. "Where are Nick, Sarah and Trent?"

"Jason just found Trent, he confessed to putting the blood in her drink. He said it was your blood, that way there was a better chance of putting you in harm's way rather than the others. Well, he's now scared shitless of both you and what Nick and Sarah will do when they find out he snitched."

"Tell him to leave Nick and Sarah to us. I'm just glad they didn't go any further. That doesn't mean Trent's off the hook though. Look, find Nick and Sarah and make sure they get nowhere near Madison again. I can't go anywhere at the moment, whatever happened has left her really weak and I can't leave her…"

"Brother, don't worry about it. Leave them to us, you concentrate on getting Madison back on her feet. I'll call you later with an update."

"Alright, night Trevor."

"Night bro."

Caleb snapped his phone shut and rested his head back against the pillows, letting sleep capture him and drag him away from this nightmarish reality.

* * *

Nick grinned as he overheard the radio bulletin about killing spree, the killer was now thought to have an accomplice and heading towards Forks. "This is all too perfect."

Sarah chuckled and leaned her head back against a tree. "No hun, if it was perfect the little vamp would have offed him for us. Now we simply wait for a raging newborn to come into town and finish the job."

"Not necessarily..." Nick mused, casting Sarah a look that made her eyes widen slightly in fear.

"Nick, don't look at me like that. I am _not_..."

"Who said you had a choice in the matter? You are to cross the newborn's path, make Mr. heroic come and save the day."

"I say I have a choice. Our parent's were nearly killed by newborns! You don't understand how powerful..."

"There will be one of him and two of us, three counting Black. You will be in no danger."

"Why do I have the feeling something is going to go terribly wrong?!"

"Because you always look on the down-side."

_No because I actually think logically. _Sarah thought bitterly.

* * *

**A/N: Seems Trent has finally stood up for himself and done the right thing, even if it is a little late...and no surprise as more plans and scams from our Bonnie and Clyde, but it seems Miss Sarah is getting cold feet. Could it be possible she has a heart after all? (even if its only with her best interests in mind?) Guess we'll find out soon enough...  
**


	32. Just Let Him Come Back

**Just let him come back**

* * *

**A/N: kk, more songs...dont say i didn't warn ya. This time the song comes form Daniel Bendinfeild (sp?!) entitled "if your not the one". Look it up on youtube if your not familiar with it. its a sweet love song that i own no part of. It just fit really well.**

**Ok, on with the show!**

* * *

Madison woke up the next morning to her phone buzzing in her pocket. Groggily she opened it and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she mumbled but instead of an answer she heard the beginning notes of a song all too familiar to her ear's, "Lucas?!" She whispered in shock, clamping her mouth shut as she felt Caleb stir beneath her slightly before settling back down against the pillows. Slowly Madison climbed out of his embrace and out of his room, no sooner had she sat herself down at the kitchen table did she hear Lucas's velvet voice through the phone.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Madison covered her mouth with her hand, clutching her phone to her ear, glancing now and then down the hall to where Caleb was still asleep.

"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

She blinked back the tears building up in her eyes, biting her lip guiltily as her heart did a familiar backflip.

"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side.  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

As he ended the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Lucas…" she whispered softly. "Thank god you are alright…"

"I'm fine, a little scattered but fine. How about you?"

"Wish I could say the same…" she mumbled as she continued to recall the incident of the night prior.

There was silence on the other end in response, finally she heard him mutter something incomprehensible into the phone. "There's something I need to tell you Madison. You're family has, strongly requested that I leave for Italy no later than tomorrow night."

"What?!" She squeaked, her tears flowing down her cheeks once more. "They, they can't do that!"

"Madison, please, calm down." He begged. "Look, I agree that it's probably best for everyone…"

"No it's not!"

"Madison, please!" he waited until he heard her take a deep breath. "I am leaving tonight, but promise me you'll keep in touch." He waited but there was nothing but silence on the other end. "Madison, promise me."

"I-I promise…but Lucas there has to be another way!" she insisted.

"I wish, you know I do, but there is no other way to make sure you're safe. Please Madison, it's for the best. I-I can't be around you like this."

"What are you talking about Lucas?!"

"Madison don't pretend you don't know how I feel. About you and Caleb, you and I, just you..."

She didn't answer right away; she knew exactly how he felt, and how she felt, though she knew she shouldn't. "Lucas, I do know, but please…I, I want to see you before you leave…"

"Madison…"

"Please Lucas, it's all I ask…" she pleaded softly, glancing once more down the hall.

"Fine, I'll drive you home tonight." He responded sighing reluctantly. "I'll see you tonight then."

"I'll see you then. Bye Lucas."

"Bye Madison." And with that the line went dead.

Madison took a deep breath and closed the phone, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. Lucas was still in love with her, she knew that, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She stood slowly, quickly made up a massive batch of eggs and toast and set them up on the table before heading back into Caleb's bedroom. She carefully sat back beside him, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. He opened his eyes groggily and smiled at her, adding even more to her guilt.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, kissing her lightly on the lips as he sat up.

She nodded and smiled under his kiss. "Breakfast is ready…" she murmured as he captured her lips once more before getting off of the bed and they both headed into the tiny kitchen. They ate in silence for a few moments before Madison finally spoke up. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, more playing with her food than actually eating it.

Caleb looked up at her and let out a soft sigh, "Mattie you know we need to call your grandfather…" he reminded her gently.

"No we don't…" She interrupted.

"Mattie, please." He insisted, laying a hand gently on hers.

"We don't need to call them because they already know." She mumbled. "Lucas called me this morning," she cringed as Caleb's grip tightened at the sound of Lucas's name. "I told him everything; it's only a matter of time before my father finds out. He's good like that…" she added sighing.

"How about we go for a walk?" he suggested standing, his hand still entwined with hers. She smiled and nodded, standing as well. He wrapped his arm around her securely as they headed out of the house and down towards the shore in a peaceful silence. The frigid air wrapped itself around her, causing her to let out involuntary shiver. Caleb let out a chuckle and he ran his hand up and down her arm. She smiled up at him and walked closer, resting her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream broke through the serenity. Caleb's head shot up and towards the source. "Sarah…" he mumbled glancing back to Madison who'd stopped dead in her tracks.

"Go." She said simply, her eyes almost pleading with him. "She needs you."

Caleb nodded and kissed her passionately, "I'll be right back I promise…" he reassured her gently as he kissed her forehead before taking off into the woods.

Madison shook her head as she sat down on a petrified log, her body shaking from the hysteria building up inside of her. "He's coming back…" she reminded herself, the tears breaking through as another scream broke through. "Please, just let him come back…"

* * *

**A/N: ok i know I'm getting mean with all of the cliff hangers but I'm going to try to be faster with updating especially after next chapter...oops I've said too much.**


	33. I'm So Sorry

**I'm so sorry**

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is a pain in the --. Just, don't stop reading when you reach the climax.**

**Again I apologize for my lack of skills in the Italian department...**

* * *

It was silent for a few moments before not a scream but a howl broke the eerie calmness that had settled over the beach. Madison bolted upright and without a second thought took off into the woods. The run seemed effortless, the speed of her two legs amazing but Madison was oblivious to these facts. Another howl broke through then dead silence that had surrounded her once more. She hastened her pace, calling his name as she went.

Suddenly something caught her; it was like running into a steel bar. She caught her breath painfully as she looked up at what she'd run into, the petrified grim expression on Nick's face looked back at her. "Nick? What are you doing here?! Let go of me!" Madison demanded but his grip stayed firm.

"I-I heard Sarah scream but by the time I got there Caleb…" he shook his head and bit his lip, making sure not to look her in the eye.

"Caleb what?! Nick please!" she begged, trying with all of her might to catch his gaze.

"There was a newborn, he attacked Sarah but she's alright. Caleb saved her but…he wasn't as lucky." Nick mumbled softly. "I was too late, Sarah was too hurt. I'm so sorry Madison. Caleb…" he stopped short averting his gaze once more to the ground.

"_No! You're lying!_" she screamed, breaking from his grip and stumbled backwards a few feet.

"Madison I'm so sorry. Caleb died protecting one of his own. He died a hero." He insisted, trying to get her to calm down at least a little bit. All Madison could do was shake her head violently, her breaths coming in short ragged bursts as she broke into sobs. "We were able to kill the newborn…" he offered timidly.

"I want to see him." She insisted.

He blinked in surprise at her request, "You can't do that..."

"Why the hell not?!"

He cast his eyes downward once more, "He died in his wolf form…they've already begun to cremate his remains. Can't exactly have a proper funeral for a wolf without raising suspicion…" he paused for a moment as looked back at Madison who had now sunk to her knees in hysterics, her whole frame shaking violently. "You know, maybe this was for the best."

"How can you say that?!" She accused harshly, a shot of fear passed through him as she locked her now coal black eyes with his. "Your alpha, your _friend_ just died and all you can say is 'maybe this was for the best'?!"

"Madison, you don't understand how difficult you made his life. After all, how could a werewolf _possibly _love a va-"

"I am _not_ a vampire! My family may be but I am _not _one of _them_!"

"Their blood runs through your veins, whether you care to accept it or not."

"I _love _him Nick and he loves me and that's all that I care about!"

"Loved." Nick pointed out bitterly, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Loved, Madison, he's gone. He's dead. He's in a better place…he was ridiculed because of you! You were his downfall Madison, you made him weak…"

"_No!_ You do _not_ get to blame me!" she snapped, lunging at him, slamming him hard against a tree. "I am not at fault! I did nothing!"

"You preoccupied him with your pathetic lack of control over your abilities. You made him insane by insisting on still being associated with Lucas. You have no idea how much you hurt him!" Nick snarled, pushing her backwards off of him and hard into an opposite tree, shaking violently.

"Take it back!" Mattie snarled and went to lunge at him again when she felt a strong pair of arms holding her back.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Lucas demanded, keeping his grip tight on Madison.

"_Let go of me Lucas!_" she pleaded, breaking into another round of hysterics.

"Oh look who decided to finally show up. I warned you Lucas, all you had to do was keep her away from here. Look at her now, look what you've done."

"I didn't do anything to her!" Lucas snarled, carefully avoiding Madison's glare towards him.

"Oh really? Well, here's a piece of advice for ya, next time you stop for a midnight snack, make sure you eat all of it." Nick spat, grinning as Madison broke from Lucas's grip and turned on him. "Yes Lucas it was _your_ newborn that killed Caleb. That caused Madison and my people so much pain."

"Lo avete ucciso?!" Madison demanded facing Lucas, both unaware to the fact that Nick had slunk off into the forest.

"Madison I-I didn't know. Onesto!" Lucas pleaded, taking a step back from her.

"You said you made sure that man was dead! Your carelessness killed Caleb! You killed him!" She spat closing the distance between them, "Non posso credi mi sono fidato di mai voi."

Lucas cringed as she backed him against a tree, her whole body shaking with hysterics. "Madison please calm down…"

"_You killed him!_" She screamed, pounding her fists against him but quickly fell limp into a heap of sobs against him. He wrapped his arms securely around her, his guilt growing as she mumbled into his shoulder a single phrase over and over again. "He's gone…"

"Madison come on, let's get you home…" Lucas crooned softly as he scooped her up into his arms but she shook her head violently, her black eyes pleading with him as they ran.

"No." she said firmly though her voice was hoarse. "I can't go back there, not yet."

"Madison be reasonable…"

"No! Too much there reminds me of him…"

"Well, no way in hell are you staying here…Madison I'm not allowed back in your house. I can't stay with you; I have to leave on the plane _tonight_." He reminded her as they reached her car, parked patiently in the driveway of Caleb's house.

"Then take me with you to Italy." She suggested as he put her down, startling him so much he nearly dropped her.

"Madison…" He groaned, growing impatient as he swiftly took her keys out of her pocket and walked around to the driver's side and got in. Without another word Madison climbed into the passenger side, clicking on her seatbelt and glaring out the window, tears fogging her vision once more.

They drove in an awkward silence for a good hour or so. Madison played the weekend over and over again in her mind. How had something that had started out so well, end up so horrifically? She absentmindedly rubbed her neck, an action that did not go unseen by Lucas. He cringed as he though back to the last time they'd been alone together.

"Madison, they wouldn't let you stay…" he said cautiously after a moment.

"Who said I wanted to stay with the Volturi?!" she snapped.

He sighed, "Look, if you come back with me you're _not_ staying on your own. It's bad enough I'm even thinking about doing this…" he paused, glancing at her before continuing. "Madison seriously think about this, running away isn't the answer."

"I can't go back yet Lucas, I can't face them and tell them the truth. I need more time…" she responded softly. "I don't want to lose you either."

Lucas looked at the steering wheel then back to her, "You'll never loose me Madison, I thought you knew better than that…" he sighed again as he took a hand and laid it gently on hers. "Even if we go there is no guarantee…"

"You have to try. You owe me at least that much." She responded simply and though she didn't mean it in a harsh way her words stung him deeply. She gently interlaced her fingers between his. "Eyes on the road." She added softly as they continued to speed down the back roads, her gaze focus on their hands.

Lucas nodded and looked back towards the road, his guilt erased slightly by her touch. He smiled slightly when he felt her head lean against his shoulder. She was his again, but this was definitely not the circumstances he planned their reuniting to be under. The rest of their drive was a mix of serenity and an uncomfortable silence, neither sure of what the future held.

* * *

**A/N: ok don't hurt me! eep...next chap should be up asap  
**

My attempts at Italian uncoded:

Lo avete ucciso?!: You killed him?!  
Onesto!: Honest!  
Non posso credi mi sono fidato di mai voi.: I cannot believe I ever trusted you.


	34. Fire

**Fire**

* * *

**A/N: Ok sorry it took longer than expected but due to shit i have to do for school come sept and the release of Breaking Dawn plus work on top of that i simply couldn't find time. Alright so I hope the length makes up for the wait...enjoy!**

* * *

The flames crackled and popped as smoke rose up and curled through the frigid air. Five sets of solemn eyes gazed upon the burning corpse with mixed feelings. The air was thick with unease as three pairs of eyes glanced to one another in suspicion. One pair however hung in disgrace as its owner hugged her injured arm to her body, her blood-matted hair hung limply against her forehead.

"Alright so can anyone here tell me what the hell went wrong here!?" The eldest demanded, his voice strong and full of rage.

"We didn't work as a team." A younger boy answered apprehensively, exchanging a wary glance with his twin.

"Exactly. We have been taught to have each others' backs, to always be there for one another and yet two of our own are injured and another two are missing! How do you think the elders will think of us! What-"

"Are you sure we had to _burn_ the thing? Leeches smell bad enough as it is, let alone cooking…" The owner of the final set of eyes interrupted. He drew a breath and looked to the elder boy, standing tiredly, his shredded bloodstained jeans hung limply against his lower body. "Trevor give it a rest. Sarah was forced to cross the newborn's path by one of our own, by your former superior. We did the best we could, I cannot stress that enough. We worked together to defend our own and she is alive and safe with us now. That is all that matters."

There was silence for a moment. None of the others dared to speak against their Alpha who'd suffered the most significant blows out of all of them. He currently stood leaning against a stick for leverage. Werewolves healed quickly, but the amount of blood he'd lost from a bone deep gash in his leg would take at least an hour or more to heal fully.

"What are we to do with the other two?" Trevor asked hesitantly, not meeting his Alpha's gaze.

"Nick, leave him to me. As for Trent, let him slide with a warning. He may have confessed for selfish reasons but at least he confessed." He glanced down at his leg sighing, it still felt slightly wobbly and weak under his weight. "Trevor, please go get Madison, I've been gone for nearly two hours I can't let her worry any more than I already have."

Trevor nodded and took off into the woods, leaving his sweatpants behind as he ran. Caleb looked bitterly at the smoke as it rose higher into the air, the stench it emitted was horrific. Not even ten minutes later a large blonde haired wolf emerged from the woods, its head lowered in shame as it timidly picked the forgotten sweats up in his mouth and sunk back into the shadows. Caleb waited with baited breath as Trevor phased back. Why had he come back alone?

"She's gone…" Trevor admitted, his gaze to the ground as he reemerged from the dense woods. "Nick tricked her into thinking you were dead. That Lucas was responsible for your death. She left with Lucas for Italy little under an hour ago…last Nick saw her she was in hysterics, yelling at Lucas in Italian. He's currently out gallivanting deep within the woods…"

Sarah's head shot up in shock, "Why had she believed _Nick_! Of all people!"

"Hey, you forget that she just met him yesterday, she had no reason to distrust him." Caleb answered slowly, though his tone revealed the rage building within him. "Change in plans. Jason, you get Sarah back to Quill's house, make sure she stays safe. Trevor, you and Jaxon go get Nick and bring him to his father and the elders to deal with. Tell them everything. I, on the other hand, have to go pay the Cullen family an unexpected visit." Without another word Caleb took off into the woods, leaping over a fallen tree and phasing mid-air, shredding what was left of his jeans into oblivion. He stuck to the shadows as he sprinted down the back roads.

His conscious twisted and squirmed with guilt, he should have never left her alone.

Why was Lucas there anyway?! Was he in on all of this?! If he hurt her that leech would be joining his newborn very soon, Caleb would make sure of it.

He finally came to the back of the Cullen mansion, half relived and half anxious as he saw the sun setting in the distance. He scratched frantically against the back door, hunching back in slight embarrassment as the sliding glass door broke and shattered under his weight.

"What the hel-" A woman screeched, her pale face distorted with disgust as she came within range of Caleb. She blinked and stared at him for a moment, her expression softening dramatically. "Caleb? Caleb is…is that you?"

_Esme…_ Caleb thought as he nodded his head solemnly, letting out a soft whimper.

"_Edward!!_" She called and no sooner had the words left her mouth than not just Edward but the whole Cullen clan was by her side.

"What are you doing here!? Where is Madison!?" Edward demanded, Bella and Alice blocking his path to the wolf.

_Please Mr. Cullen, I don't have time for this. Mattie might be in danger…_ Caleb thought frantically.

"What are you ta-" He froze then. Bella watched with anxiety as her husbands expression changed from one of distrust to one of worry mixed with rage. His voice was hollow as he retold the night's events to the others, filling in details even Caleb didn't know yet as he went. "Alice…"

Wordlessly Alice walked back into the house with Rosalie and Jasper. As soon as they had gone Emmet turned on Caleb, his fists clenched at his sides in rage.

"_What the hell made you think she'd be alright by herself?! After everything that just happened to her!_" he spat "_Then again why should I expect compassion from a fleabag like you!_"

_You do not get to blame me because I am a werewolf damn it! Madison understood why I had to leave! I was protecting one of my own from one of yours! Sarah would have died had I not been there! Madison was fine when I left, after all she isn't a child Emmet! _Caleb thought fiercely, a low threatening growl emerged from his throat, his lips parted slightly in a gruesome snarl.

"_Enough!_" Edward hissed, glancing back at Emmet and repeated Caleb's words to him but before Emmet could retort he continued. "Look we are all nervous, Emmet we would have done the same, you know that."

They all waited in an anxious silence for a few moments before Alice and the others came back. Her expression was a mixture of confusion, relief and anger. "Well, she's definitely on her way to Italy with Lucas…" She said, not making full eye contact with Caleb or her brother. "but Lucas is afraid the Volturi won't let her stay. He's trying to figure out how to make them let her stay, but there is one thing he keeps flashing back to…"

Caleb let out a low fearsome growl. _He's not going to change her is he!? _

Edward glanced back at the wolf before looking to Alice. "No, he's going to propose…" he said quietly, closing his eyes in aggravation as Caleb let out another low growl. "Do you think I _want_ my daughter out and about in another country in the heart of Volturi territory?!" he snapped harshly towards Caleb who didn't even so much as flinch under his icy gaze.

"Edward stop it right now! She left because she's scared of what _we'll_ think of her!" Alice snapped, causing everyone to go silent and Caleb to relax his stance slightly. "Look, we all know she hasn't been exactly stable as of late. She's afraid to become one of us, she's even more afraid that we'll find out. She keeps running scenarios through her head if we found out, each is worse than the one before. She's upset, terrified and thinks she's doing the right thing by removing her from the situation…" She glanced up at Edward who flinch ed slightly under her gaze. "I, for one, know Lucas is trying to make up for things he's done to her in the past, but there is no way in knowing how the Volturi will react to her. I am afraid they'll hurt her." Jasper wrapped a careful arm around her for her voice had lost its edge as she'd finished.

"Then what are we waiting for?! We have to go get her! We have to talk some sense into her…." Rosalie demanded but paused when Carlisle put a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder.

"We, Edward, Alice, Bella, and I, will go to Italy after her. We have dealt with the Volturi before." He said calmly but Caleb let out an aggravated snarl to claim Edwards attention once more.

_I'm coming with you._ To make his point he sat down firmly in place.

"No your not. You've caused enough trouble." Edward began but Caleb let out another aggravated snarl and shook his massive head.

_She won't believe you if you just say I'm alive. She just needs to actually see me, she won't believe you. You didn't believe that Bella was alive even after you saw her so what makes you think she'd believe that I'm alive after all she's been through?!_

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he repeated Caleb's point to the others.

"He has a point Edward…" Bella commented quietly.

He sighed and glanced around to the others who were hesitantly nodding. "Alright, fine, but he'll need clothes…" and with that he disappeared into the house without a glance back.

Caleb looked after him for a moment and shook his massive head once more in disbelief.

"Don't mind him Caleb, we're all a little stressed." Bella assured him gently, hesitantly patting his massive head, but he shied away from her touch.

Alice looked up at the sky anxiously. "I really hope she's alright…."

Caleb followed her gaze to the stars above and let out a small whimper himself. _Please let her be alright..._

* * *

**A/N: Ok before i get flamers I have _nothing _against Emmett, look at my main page if u dont blv me! His little tirade was the outcome of pent up anger, nerves and guilt.**


	35. Prison

**Prison**

* * *

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it took so bloody long to update. My life has been so freakin hectic lately!  
Quick question though, did I seriously lose readers after I 'killed' Caleb off cause I only got 3 reviews out of the normal, like, 8…..**

**In any case here we go, and I apologize again for the delay.**

* * *

Lucas sighed as they walked down to desolate cobblestone street, the only light source coming from a flickering street lamp. _Its official, I've lost my mind._ He thought bitterly as he glanced down at Madison, her eyes drooping with lack of sleep but she kept his pace easily. He ran a hand threw her hair gently then took her hand in his own. She smiled wearily up at him then let out a sore sigh herself.

"We're almost there Madison." He assured her gently. "Isn't Italy beautiful at night?" he added softly.

Madison let her eyes glance over her surroundings and found herself smiling inwardly. "Actually, it is…" she murmured. She looked up and down the vacant streets and found herself weirdly at ease.

Lucas smiled to himself as he led her down an alleyway and yet another. He felt her grip tighten around his hand, the pulse of her blood flowing through her veins quickened. Madison suddenly felt something weighing her left ring finger down slightly but she didn't dare look down. Lucas said he had a plan, but Madison wasn't so sure she wanted to know what it was. He paused at a sewer grate and glanced back at her, smiling warily.

"I'll drop down first, I'll call up for you to come in after me…don't worry, I'll catch you." He added quickly as her eyes widened in fear. He quickly kissed her hand before she reluctantly released his hand and let himself drop through the opening. His landing echoed throughout the decrepit sewers. "Come on Madison!"

"Lucas, I don't think…"

"Madison, do you trust me?" He interrupted, gazing back up through the opening.

"Of course…" She answered without hesitation, he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "Alright, here I come."

Lucas positioned himself and caught her easily, easing the tension in his arms the best he could but, though she simply kissed his cheek in thanks and got down, even in the dim lighting he could see the bruises beginning to form. He cringed inwardly out of further guilt as she took his hand in hers and gazed up at him expectantly. He nodded and gently guided her through the maze of sewers. He couldn't help but chuckle when she let out a squeal and stepped closer to him as a grotesquely over-sized rat scurried past them.

"Don't worry it won't eat you…"

She scowled slightly and nudged him forward but when Lucas glanced back a moment later she had a small, sarcastic smile etched across her face. He directed her gently through a concealed door in the dilapidated wall of the sewers. He placed his arm lightly around her waist as a protective maneuver. They crossed the vacant room, the echoes of their footsteps slightly unnerved Madison but the solemn look on Lucas's face truly made her stomach drop. He barely acknowledged the receptionist behind the desk who stared wide-eyed at them as they crossed to another door. He took a deep breath, hesitated slightly before reaching for the handle. They'd barely closed the door behind them when Lucas collapsed to the floor gripping the sides of his head and screamed in agony. Madison dropped down in front of him in panic.

"_Lucas! Lucas what's wrong?!_" she pleaded, her head whipped around as she heard a sickeningly sweet giggle from behind her.

"We warned you that you couldn't make another mistake, Lucas…" A young-looking girl scolded sweetly.

"_Stop it! Stop it now!_" Madison pleaded frantically but Lucas only screamed louder. "_Stop it!!_" Lucas stopped screaming then, but collapsed against Madison heavily. Jane directed her gaze finally to Madison as she commenced her screaming once more. "_What the hell is wrong with you?!_" she demanded.

"Me?" The girl asked innocently and shook her head, "Oh dear, you're mistaken. He's been warned, he didn't listen, and now he must pay the consequences…" she said simply then paused, "You're the Cullen girl, right?"

"Who's asking?"

The girl grinned slightly, Lucas began to twitch and convulse in Madison's arms. "Cooperate young one…"

"_Yes! Yes I am! Please, stop hurting him!_"

Lucas laid still as Jane grinned triumphantly. "There, that wasn't so hard…"

Madison glared at the girl through her tears as a much older gentleman appeared beside her.

"Jane, why don't we let Lucas explain…"

"Aro, I don't see what use it will do." She interrupted testily.

Lucas shakily stood, gently bringing Madison up with him, his breaths non existent. "Please, let me explain…" he begged, brushing his hand against Aro's. Madison watched with baited breath as Aro's expression softened and glanced down at her, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Ah, congratulations and my condolences, Madison." He said sincerely, reaching out and gently taking her left hand in his, kissing her hand lightly then her ring. Madison's gaze locked on the delicate emerald and diamond encrusted band that currently weighed her finger down. "Curious…" he mused as he dropped her hand; Madison clutched it instinctively to her stomach. "Unlike your mother I can see your memories, if you call a blurred mess 'memories' that is. We shall try again when you are in a better frame of mind, no?"

Madison opened her mouth to answer, but he was already gliding his way back with Jane to the center of the room. Lucas gently nudged her and guided her forward, his arm firmly placed around her waist. Madison gazed apprehensively at the other forlorn faces in the room.

Suddenly, Lucas was ripped from her side and Madison felt herself being restrained. Her gaze frantically searched the room until she found him again across the way. He had been forced to his knees, his arms being held behind him by a stocky male vampire, his head wrenched back by the root of his platinum hair by Jane. He somehow still managed to glare at Aro and the other Volturi severely.

"_No! Let go of him!"_ Madison screeched, trying desperately to break free of her captors grip. She heard a bone break but the pain never came.

"I'm sorry Madison, but rules are rules. He has jeopardized us more than once with his carelessness…" Aro stated simply, glancing back to her warily as Lucas let out a blood-curdling scream and strained against his captor's hold.

"_Please! Stop it! Don't hurt him!_" The tears streaked her sallow face as he continued to scream louder. "_No! I'm not going to lose anyone else I love today!_" She spat and broke abruptly from he captor's grip, turning rapidly and colliding the heel of her sneaker with his jaw, sending him backward. She let the momentum carry her back to face the others, her breath ragged. "Let. Him. Go. Now."

With Jane's attention diverted, Lucas's screams stopped unexpectedly but still his body shook from the shock of the attack. A younger woman stepped closer to Aro, two other men stood haughtily and Jane simply tilted her head to the side. Madison straitened out from her crouch, her head held high. She had realized when the bone had broken so easily that they'd given a hulky human male the task of restraining her, also explaining why he was still laying across the floor. When Jane simply tightened her grip on Lucas's hair Madison narrowed her coal eyes harshly but when she opened her mouth, no one expected what came out.

Did she scream?

No.

Did she yell?

No.

Out of Madison's mouth flew a series of notes so beautiful even Aro took a step back. She took a step forward and looked not at Jane who had since released Lucas, nor Aro, but to the stocky male who had managed to keep his grip on Lucas's limp figure. Her expression softened as she neared him, her notes increasing in complexity and volume. The male's red eyes locked unblinking with her onyx ones. He suddenly released Lucas and met her half way in a handful of long strides. Then the room fell silent as she put her hand to his cheek, let out a wind-chime-like giggle and snapped her fingers next to his ear.

He turned sharply towards Aro and, without warning charged him, only to be mentally re-directed into the nearest wall. When Aro tore his gaze from the six-foot hole in the wall a split second later he found Madison hunched into a protective crouch in front of Lucas who had since gained a bit of coherence.

"So you do have abilities, when properly motivated…" Caius mused, cautiously taking a step towards the pair. "Hmm, mother's a shield, father's a mind-reader…and you're a siren. Interesting…"

Madison hissed threateningly; "_Leave him alone._"

"Madison, you may not only stay here…we believe it in you're best interest if you don't leave." Aro stated simply, Jane glanced up at him with disgust.

"You can't keep her captive!" Lucas shot, finally seeming to rediscover his voice. Even as he stood Madison kept herself between him and the others.

"Lucas, I wouldn't open my mouth when you're on such thin ice." Jane threatened.

"Fine, I'll say it. You can't and won't hold me captive." Madison spat

Aro sighed, "Madison, don't think of it as being a prisoner, just a permanent guest. Besides, either you do this, help yourself control your power, or "

"Or let Lucas perish as he _should_." Caius finished tensely.

Before she could answer, Lucas interrupted, his voice finally back to its original strength. "No, I forbid it! Madison, don't ruin your life over my damned existence."

She glanced around at the vampires that now encircled them, blocked the doorway and any hope of their escape. "No, Lucas." She said evenly, keeping a tense glare with Aro the entire time. "Even if I let you perish they wouldn't let me go, so I have no choice. I came here for a safe haven and instead I found my prison."

* * *

**A/N: to get a sense of Madison's 'siren song', as Caius put it, listen to the intro to the song "Lies" by Evanescence.**


	36. For Us

**For us**

* * *

_**Ooc: Ok, seriously guys are you that pissed I 'killed' Caleb off?! I understand I took a while to update but geeze….**_

_**This is kind of two chapters in one…and don't kill me about the cliff hanger. Though anyone reading could guess what happens next. **_

_**In any case, here goes nothing.**_

* * *

Lucas close the door behind him slowly, his stomach tightening with guilt as he saw Madison's towel-incased figure which currently resided on his couch. She was staring in the direction of a scarlet satin gown that was hanging from his closest door, but never actually seeing the exquisite craftsmanship of the garment. He gently laid a hand on her bare shoulder but she didn't respond to his touch. Cautiously, he sat beside her, tenderly wrapping his arm around her midsection. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her freshly curled and pined head against his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Madison…" he soothed quietly.

She pulled the towel slightly closer to her body and took a deep breath, tilting her head back slightly.

A few more tense moments ticked passed before she opened her eyes. They'd returned to their chocolate brown but, much to Lucas's disappointment, didn't contain the same spark or real depth they once held. He sighed and stroked her hair tenderly, lightly kissing her forehead. She hadn't gotten any real sleep since they'd arrived, however long ago that was, and it showed in the shadows emerging under her eyes.

"I am _so _sorry, Madison." He murmured softly into her hair; she simply shook her head in response. "Yes I am. I should have never brought you here." He insisted, but she shook her head once more.

"No." she said flatly. "If you hadn't brought me here you would have died, and I would be as good as dead facing the torment my heart would suffer in the loss of the two men I love more than anything. No, I couldn't have dealt with losing both of you. I can barely deal with one…" her voice lost its edge as she drifted off, averting her gaze to the floor.

"You'd be safe…" he insisted gently as he pulled her closer, lightly running his thumb over her knuckles.

"What good is being safe if your heart is breaking and your soul is dying?" she asked critically; he cringed. She glanced up at the gown, finally seeing the dress for the first time since Jane had brought it up.

"You don't have to go Madison. You don't have to do this." Lucas insisted.

"Lucas, what choice do I have, really?" she asked skeptically then, seeing the pain in his eyes, leaned up and kissed him tenderly. He blinked in surprise but he didn't hesitate returning the kiss. She pulled back after a moment, caressing his cheek with her hand. "I'm doing this for _us_." She insisted, locking her gaze with his. "I'll go through tonight's _celebratory_ feast, then, we'll see from there."

"Remember what I told you. As soon as I see an opening we're leaving." He reminded her, resting his cautiously on her knee. "I got you into this mess, and I'm going to get you out of this hell hole." With that he kissed her lightly.

"Don't let Aro hear you thinking that…" she murmured into the kiss; he grinned crookedly as he pulled back. "Now…Get out." She ordered before standing.

Lucas blinked at her in confusion, "Huh?! Why?"

She rolled her eyes towards the gown, though she barely considered it a gown. More like a high fashion prison uniform. "I need to get dressed, and well…" she drifted off, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I'll be right outside…" He said, knowing that if there was any blood in his veins he'd be just as red. He stood and, after kissing her forehead gently, left. He leaned against the closed door and sighed. He understood her logic, but he wasn't comfortable with her being out of his sight for any length of time, especially here.

Back in the room Madison found, much to her distress, that the dress fit like a glove; flawless in every aspect. She took a deep shaky breath. The gown was the exact shade of scarlet the blood that she would be drinking later that evening. She shuttered at the very idea. She took some comfort in the fact that Aro, Caius and Marcus had decided to be 'nice' and let her first drink be _animal_ blood. Everyone else that evening would be in white, including Lucas.

_Great, _she thought as she tried to lace up the back of her dress, _I'm already a freak-show even in the vampire world._

She sighed, giving up the effort to lace her dress. Lucas's name barely escaped her lips when she found him behind her, an apprehensive look strewn upon his face. Without another word he laced up the back of her dress expertly and clasped the chain of a ruby and diamond chocker around her neck.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look absolutely stunning." He offered softly as she laced the matching earrings through her ears. She blushed as red as her dress and turned around to face him, a small smile on her face. He smiled and pulled her into a tender embrace. She buried her face into his neck.

"Lucas…" she whispered finally, "I'm scared…"

He stroked her hair tenderly, "I'll be right there the entire time…" he promised.

She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, but Lucas could feel the underlying anxiety. He brushed his cheek against her's. "You don't have to do this Madison…" he repeated, this time it was more like a plea than a reminder.

She looked up at him and sighed, "When are you going to get it through your thick skull?! We're in this together." She said simply before kissing him once more. He returned the kiss eagerly and she didn't object in the least. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss further. She grinned slightly as he pulled away from her lips and trails light kisses down her neck. "We have to get downstairs…" she pointed out but he simply captured her lips again before responding.

"They have all of eternity, they can wait a couple of more minutes." He answered gruffly before capturing her giggling lips once more.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to this night of celebration and delight!" Aro chimed, soon followed by a round of applause. "Now, let me introduce the true stars of our show…Madison Cullen and our own Lucas Volturi."

Madison tightened her grip around Lucas's arm as they descended the stairs into the white sea of ovation. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they took their place next to Marcus.

"Tonight we celebrate the soon to be joining of Madison and Lucas, and, to further the importance of this wondrous night, Madison will be toasting to her first glass of blood as her promise to join the Volturi ranks." Aro continued, just as energetic even as the room fell silent. Madison half wondered if blood effected vampires the same way drugs effected humans; that was the only logical explanation of why he was so…melodramatic 24/7. "Do not be alarmed my friends, she's in fact a vampire, but can also eat human food so her body does not crave it as strongly as you or I. We have found, however, that that thirst still exists."

Madison felt a wine glass pressed into her hand, the aroma from the liquid was so strong and sweet it almost made her vomit. Aro held up his own glass, filled with, as Madison guessed, freshly drained human blood. The others, Lucas included mirrored his gesture. Madison noticed though, the blood in his flute smelled identical to the blood in her own. She smiled inwardly as she realized, he was really trying. He was changing, for her.

"A toast." Caius called out, smiling in a similar manner to Aro; Madison went back to her human bloodcrack for vamps theory. "To Lucas and Madison; may this be just the beginning to a wonderful eternity."

Madison and Lucas shared a meaningful glance as she raised the glass to her lips when the door at the other end of the room suddenly opened.

"I'm sorry, our invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. Funny how things work out, though, isn't it?"


	37. Ashes

**Ashes**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! that's the kind of response I was waiting for! (lol) Originally I was going to make this into two chapters but I thought the chapters by themselves would be too short. In any case, ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

* * *

As if on cue the entire sea of guests whipped their heads around to see the new comers. Madison absentmindedly let the flute fall from her grasp and was barely aware of the glass smashing against the floor and the blood splattered across her dress. Her eyes were locked on the one who'd spoken. It couldn't be…

"Please, pardon our friend, Aro…" Another voice called out, an older man stepped forward, his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder, as if to keep it still. "But, he does have a point. I would have appreciated an invitation to my own granddaughter's engagement party."

Lucas shot a glance to Aro who looked both ecstatic and horrified at the turn of events. He kept his grip around Madison and set his drink to the side as Aro spoke, some of the perkiness drained from his voice. "Well Carlisle, so good to see you again and as for the invitation I am terribly sorry. It was rather last minute you see and-"

"And you figured that by keeping us in the dark you could bend her to your will with guilt, remorse and threats?!" Yet another voice called out, this one was obviously female.

Madison didn't need a visual to know who it was. "Alice…" she whispered and glanced in slight panic up to Lucas who replied with a look of genuine confusion.

"Well, that's putting it rather crudely Alice, dear." Aro insisted, glancing back warily to Jane who was already crossing the room towards him.

Madison heard her mutter something along the lines of "Stupid shield…" and couldn't help but smile. Her mother was here as well.

"Madison simply traded her freedom for Lucas's life." Aro continued, seemingly unfazed by Jane's comment, but Madison knew better.

"You call imprisoning someone against their will or knowledge a simple trade in?! We all know full well that even if she'd let you kill him we'd be still having this conversation over her freedom." This time a man spoke and while Madison's hope was doubled, so were her fears.

"Edward, please be reasonable here." Aro pleaded.

"You be reasonable here, Aro, and let our daughter and Lucas go." He demanded. Madison knew that tone, it wasn't a good sign. Well, for the Volturi in any case.

"No harm has come to Madison, Edward. She stays here of her own free will." Marcus offered, also moving along with Chelsea and Caius to Aro's side.

"I'd hardly consider blackmail and a threat to a loved one 'free will', Marcus." Another voice rang out, another female.

Lucas tightened his grip on Madison when she made a move to go forward. "Not yet." He whispered into her ear. Madison's eyes filled up with tears but she obeyed, keeping her gaze locked on her family.

_Madison, please, are you alright?! If they hurt you in any way I swear to god…_

_No, no I'm fine Dad, really. Please, I just want to go home._ Madison saw her father nod slowly and turn back to Aro.

"Aro, please. We just want to leave in peace. We don't want an issue…" He gave a pointed glance to the first speaker who seemed to be using all of his concentration on keeping his breathing even and slow. "Just let them go. They are children. They bound to make mista-"

"If I recall, Edward, Lucas is your elder by nearly a year. Does that make you and your 'siblings' children as well?" Caius accused.

"Look, everyone is entitled to making mistakes. We all have done it. Please, Aro, Caius, Marcus, I beg of you, let them go." Bella called out, the edge to her voice gone at the sight of her daughter's tears.

Madison couldn't take it any longer; she needed to get over there. She needed to confirm her dread and desire, to be with them again. She looked again to Lucas and this time he nodded, but instead of letting go of her, he himself guided her through the parted sea of people to the group. She ran into her mother's arms sobbing and gasping for breath as Lucas took over Bella's spot in their little barricade. He glanced over at the darker boy in between Carlisle and himself, the one who'd spoken first with amazement, fear and somewhat awe at his control and simply his being there.

Aro sighed, "I'm afraid rules are rules, my dear Cullens. She has already sworn her loyalty an-"

"You should know better than to try to lie to me, Aro." Edward snarled. "We are leaving, all of us."

"Then you've left me with no choice. Shame, a siren would have been an excellent addition. Ah well." Aro shrugged; his eyes then narrowed dramatically. "Get them."

The spectators drained their goblets and within a fraction of a second were all heading towards them as a giant mob. Madison collected herself and grabbed her mother's wrist as they ran out the door, followed closely by the others. She let Lucas gain and pass her as they navigated the numerous halls in the mansion. She soon felt her mother's hand slip from her grasp and skidded to a halt. As she turned she was tackled to the ground by a female vampire who appeared to be either her age or a little younger. She pushed her off her and sighed with relief as the vampire collided hard with one of her comrades, but the relief was readily replaced with fear as another vampire gripped her ankle tight. She heard the satin tear as she tried ineffectively to scramble up from the floor, kicking and writhing in attempts to free herself.

Suddenly, Madison felt the grip on her ankle released and she took the opportunity to regain her footing but when she stood, she wasn't expecting what she saw.

Crouched in between herself and a trio of vampires was an enormous black wolf with its teeth bared and ears flat against its head. She froze and barely held the urge to run and wrap her arms around its neck, bury her face into its fur. It was him, really him. Caleb was alive. Alice's voice shook her from her thoughts and Madison half wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice insisted as they ran. Carlisle and Bella in the front, Edward and Alice bringing up the rear and Madison, Lucas and Caleb sandwiched in between. Bella glanced behind her and blinked in confusion. The others were stopping when she and the others were so close to the door. She voiced her concern to Carlisle.

"It's close to dawn, Aro nor any of the others want to risk exposure." He answered logically, and silently prayed that he was right as they rammed their way through the doors, soon finding themselves back into the sewers of Italy.

Madison glanced back at her father and aunt who seemed to have noticed the lack of pursuit as well. "Will they come after us again once we're home?" she asked Lucas timidly.

"Most likely but, I don't know for sure. Aro is one of the hardest to predict, his decisions change with his mood." He answered honestly as they climbed the sudden incline. She nodded slowly as they emerged onto the deserted streets, the faint glow of the sun cast shadows in every direction.

"Stick to the shadows!" Edward instructed. "The cars aren't that far off…"

"Lucas, Caleb and Madison you're coming with me." Alice added hurriedly. "We'll meet back up at the airport." Without hesitation the trio followed her through the alleys and back roads until they came across a black Alfa Brera with tinted windows waiting patiently. Alice quickly flung open the doors and tossed a bag at the wolf. "You're going to need those if you're getting in my car." She said simply before folding down the front seat and helping Madison into the back. Caleb let out a small snicker but dutifully picked the bag up in his mouth and lumbered his way back to the shadows.

Madison waited with baited breath until she heard Lucas speaking to someone in hushed apologetic tones. Soon after Caleb clambered into the back of the sports car obviously not made for someone of his height. Sure, he'd probably be more comfortable in the front but this wasn't about him and his comfort. Madison couldn't restrain herself any longer and flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder as Lucas proceeded to get into the front with Alice. Caleb wrapped his arms securely around her and kissed the top of her head, murmuring apologies and reassurance into her ear as they sped down the highway. She tightened her grip around him and looked up at him, never thinking she'd be as blissful and relieved she was looking into his chocolate eyes. He caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly before resting his head on top of hers, gently pulling her closer. She was safe and back in his arms again, and that's where she was going to stay.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he saw their exit sign.

"We're almost home!" Alice trilled happily as they sped down the expressway.

He smiled. Home. He liked the sound of that. He glanced over at Alice and chuckled, trying to decide whether she was happiest to just be home, have Madison back safe and sound or have her 911 Turbo back. He then turned and grinned slightly at the sight in the back. Madison curled up on Caleb's lap sound asleep and Caleb himself rather squashed in the pint-sized back seat but also sound asleep, his arms wrapped securely around her. Lucas felt Alice's gaze on him and sighed, turning back to face the front.

"I can't compete with that and I will never try to." He stated simply, and as he said it he knew it was true. "I will always be there for her, but in the way that's right for both of us. She's my best friend, Alice, what was I supposed to do?!"

"No, Lucas you did nothing wrong…" she paused and shot him a pointed glance. "that you haven't made up for in some way. She couldn't have asked for a better friend and confidant than you, Lucas, it's as simple as that. You did what you thought was right, and there's no way to know what would have happened if you had brought her back after she was tricked. Edward may have just killed you first and asked questions later."

"And I would have let him…" Lucas responded and sighed. "When I saw Madison in those woods I knew something was wrong, then to find out that _I_ was the source of her pain?! I was willing to do anything for her, Alice…"

"I know you were Lucas, we all do, even Caleb. The two of you may have had your issues but you worked together on a common goal, keeping Mattie safe. We all appreciate what you did Lucas, and what you're doing." Alice turned and sent him a smile. "Now, my question is, what do we do with the pair in the back?"

Lucas chuckled, "Um, much to Edward's disappointment, I don't think there is any chance of separating the two of them…"

"We can always just drop both of them at Caleb's an-" she paused as her phone went off then broke out in hysterics as she read the text from Edward; 'Over my ashes, Alice.'

Lucas scanned the text and joined in the laughing. "Guess that means wolfie is coming home with us…" he said glancing back and broke out into another fit of hysterics when he saw Caleb flipping him off with his eyes still shut.

Alice grinned and made her way down the roads and intersections with a newfound ease. After all that had happened, it felt good to just laugh and joke openly and genuinely.


	38. Forever

**Forever**

* * *

_**A/N: More cheese…I know, I know…but hey, she thought he was dead after all.**_

_**Don't worry, it gets more interesting.**_

* * *

"I feel like an idiot…" Madison mumbled as she propped herself up on her elbow facing Caleb.

He entwined his hand with hers and shook his head, "You only knew him for a day, Mattie. You had no reason to distrust him…"

"But still, I guess I was still so shaken from the night before that I jumped the gun…"

He sighed, "Don't linger on that. We're together now and that's all that I care about." He kissed her reassuringly. Madison giggled as she pulled back, laying her head down on the pillow beside Caleb. He smiled at her and brushed the hair away from her eyes, letting his hand linger on her cheek. She snuggled closer to him, replacing her head on his shoulder. She was grateful to be home, in her own room, in her own bed, in her own pajamas and, above all, in his arms once more. Caleb kissed the top of her head lightly before resting his head against hers. She wrapped her arms around him securely, not wanting to let him out of her sight again. Madison let out a soft chuckle as she heard her father grumbling down the hall.

"What is going through your head?" She asked him quietly, subconsciously afraid of disturbing the serenity.

He grinned crookedly, "That I have to be the luckiest guy in the world to have you in my life…." He answered just as softly, kissing her tenderly. She returned the kiss eagerly, entangling her fingers within his mane. They broke apart abruptly when there was a rather large slam against the door, warping the hinges slightly.

"_You're going to break the damn thing down if you keep doing that!_" she called over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and looked back to Caleb, her cheeks rosy. "Sorry about him…"

"He's your father…" Caleb offered shrugging, "though I admit it's becoming rather annoying to never be truly alone. You'd think he'd back off a lil'"

"Given the circumstances." She finished sighing. She rolled over onto him, resting her head on his chest. They stayed this way for a few moments in total tranquility; though Madison didn't want to ruin the moment something was bugging her. She rested her chin on her arms, locking her gaze with his. "Why _did_ it take so long for you to get there? I was trapped there for nearly a week…"

Caleb let out a small chuckle, "You have a family of vampires, and, last time I checked, vampires don't have magical powers. Let me tell you, storms in New York and blackout dates make grumpy vampires and grumpy vampires in a crowded airport are not a good combination."

Madison smiled slightly and shook her head, "And what about you!? How'd you convince them to let you tag along? Not that I'm complaining…"

He cringed, "I played dirty, bringing up when your father left your mother after hearing that she'd died, not believing even after seeing her that she was really there…" he admitted, shrugging guiltily. "but hey, it worked right?" She laughed and nodded. "So, a little birdie told me my girlfriend is a siren…" he mused quietly.

She blushed but nodded, "Yea, lucky you, huh?"

He grinned and tightened his grip around her slightly; "Mats, I would love you no matter what…" he assured her, his kiss filled with irrefutable compassion and love. She returned the enthusiasm and adoration with no uncertainty and ran one of her hands down his defined chest.

"Yo, love birds!"

Madison hastily jumped backwards and landed with a loud thud on the floor next to her bed. She groaned in annoyance as she sat up, her ears echoing with the sound of her Uncle's fit of hysteria from the doorway.

"_Does anyone in this damn place respect privacy?!_" she heard Caleb exclaim as he helped her off of the floor; she could feel the bruise forming on her lower back.

"I wouldn't count on getting much privacy, pup." Emmett stated simply, leaning against the doorframe_. _

"_Look._" Madison snapped, brushing her hair out of her eyes hastily, locking her gaze with his harshly. "I _appreciate_ you and what you did, what you all did but please, Uncle Emmett, listen to me for once. Actually listen."

Both Emmett and Caleb froze and looked at her with surprise and a hint of fear. Caleb stood as well, entwining his hand with hers but it was cold. Of course, everything was colder to him but this was colder than normal. She glanced back at him and squeezed his hand gently before taking a deep breath, looking back to Emmett who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Mattie, I've always listened…"

"No. You haven't. You try to but…" She tightened her grip on Caleb's hand for support before continuing. "I know the others are listening so there should be no reason for them to play dumb, pretend they don't know or make me repeat what I'm about to say. This past week and a half has been a living hell for me. Not because I was kidnapped, starved, deceived…no. This past week and a half has been a living hell for me because of what I was _so close_ to becoming, what I still very well could become. What that transformation did to me, my mind…my soul?! I felt my heart stop beating for a good five minutes. I felt my breaths doing _nothing_ to quench my thirst for air. I felt my blood freeze; my eyes have been turned to coals. I've felt and witnessed these things happen and morph me and it scares me! It scares the living shit out of me!"

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, made a motion to move towards his near-hysterical niece, only to find she was already there with the pup, under _his_ protection and she was already plowing on, barely pausing to breathe.

"I'm not afraid of you. Any of you. Please, don't _ever_ think that. I love you all, you're my family. I used to want to be a vampire more than anything in the world! It was a _delusion_ I had when I was younger." She paused and shook her head, "That was the wrong word. I don't see you as evil or in any sense of the word. What I see is a circle of people who love me for _me_. Recently, however, the circle was expanded to include not just once but at least a half dozen more souls that now are just as important to me as the original members. One in particular has been able to fill a void in my heart that I honestly thought would never be filled. I never thought I'd find love, someone who'd be able to understand how hard it was for me to feel like I was so _different_. I found him and you don't seem to comprehend that! Other than Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, my mother and Lucas none of _you_ seem to be able to feel genuinely happy for me! They, the pack, old and new, _understand_. They don't _care_ where I come from or what I am but you can't seem to let go of your damn pride! Let go of your damn pride already and see what is right in front of you!

But, I found him and I don't want to lose him and _that_ is what I afraid of! Becoming a vampire would mean losing what I love the most a-and I can't do that. Not again. Please, I don't care if you really support us or any sappy crap like that but at least lay off the insults and pretend. A good way to start is to learn his name and stop calling him 'pup' or 'fleabag' or any other derogatory terms. He's not going away _any_ time soon and I want us to be a _family_. Not acquaintances, not friends, family."

Before she could say another word she found herself wrapped in her mother's embrace and didn't care at that moment that all eyes were on her. Once Bella finally let go she stepped back towards Edward as she watched her daughter be reclaimed by the one she knew was right.

"Madison, honey, we _never_ meant to make you feel this way…" Carlisle insisted gently.

She nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I know…I know but I can't help it." She turned to her father and sighed, "You are the last one that should be passing judgment, Dad. You went against _everything_ to be with mom. You don't see something wrong with defying the rules then, what makes us so different?!"

Edward cringed and sighed, "You're right, Madison, I am the last one to say anything but you must also understand how I feel, or felt rather. You're my little girl. Nothing can ever change that and, I guess I still think of you as our little pig-tailed girl running around, _somehow_ always with cookie in hand. You're not that little girl anymore and I realize that now but, I'm going to just need some time to adjust. It seemed to happen so fast…"

"And that's fine dad, but, please, don't take it out on me, us. This whole, experience I guess you'd call it, has made me think and I realized that I don't care if you become buddies with the pack or whatever but…please. Try, if for anything for me. For us."

"We won't just try. We will." Edward assured his daughter with a smile; she returned it but simply folded more into Caleb's embrace.

"Thank you…"

Madison laughed as she saw Alice's spiky head ushering the group out of the room, catching bits of her rambling about kids needing their rest. She sighed happily and turned towards Caleb who smiled down at her.

"That was quite the speech…" he mused, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"And I meant every word." She smiled as they sat back on the bed, kissing him tenderly before laying down and snuggling under the covers. He grinned and mirrored her, wrapping his arms around her securely. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his chest, letting her eyes close; finding safety, love, and, above all, hope in his embrace. This was, without a doubt, the one place in the world she wouldn't give up for anything.


End file.
